Wishful Dream
by crazzyywolf421
Summary: Mia is your everyday transformers fan. what happens when her friend and her make a wish to be in transformers...and it happens.
1. Chapter 1

Wishful Dream

Hello. This is my first fanfic. I would love it if I get something wrong please tell me nicely since this is my first. I would also be open to ideas and if I don't put them up instantly that does not mean that I won't put them up. Please be patient with me. Anyways here goes nothing.

I don't own transformers only the story and my oc. The story takes place after the first film and it won't go by the second film. I'm making it up as it goes. In this story Jazz didn't die and some other transformers characters will be added. Also there might be some cursing. You have been warned.

Summary: Mia is your everyday transformers fan. What happens when her friend and her make a wish to be in transformers.

Prologue

Life is never easy. Well If your a rich kid then it's a little more easy, but I'm not judging you. You were born lucky. Anyways, I was an orphan for pretty much all my life. I finally turned 18 and was able to leave. Now I live in an apartment with my friend, Emma and work at Starbucks. We both love transformers ever since 4 years ago the Michael Bay first film came out. We watched the second film and we loved it . My name is Mia Lennox. I named myself after Will since he was an awesome person in the movie. My birthday is on June 24. My friend and I would always get in a fight over what mech I would pick if they ever existed and every time I would say " I like all the mechs except the deceptions although I could tolerate Soundwave and Barricade." Her 'mech' would had been Ironhide but after the second film she changed to Mirage and his Italian accent. Our room are full of posters, plushies and transformers action figures. We also owned a bunch of shirts mostly of the autobots. I had a few of Barricade and Soundwave. We both wished and prayed that we could actually met them since our life's sucked. What we didn't know was that our prayer had been heard.

Sorry its short I know. The next should be longer. Please forgive my bad grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1**

** Hello this is chapter one. I hope you like it. Sorry for any bad grammar. Well, let's get started.**

**I don't own transformers only my OC and the story.**

**Warnings: Cursing does apply**.

**Chapter 1 **

**Mia's POV**

**Beep. Beep. Beep**

**I closed my eyes, hoping it would stop. **

**"Mia wake up! Well be late to work!" Emma, my best friend yelled.**

**"5 more minutes." I said with a groan. **

**I felt my self starting to go back to sleep. I heard the door open and my blanket were ripped off of me. **

**"Ahh!" I yelled as I fell because my leg was tangled in the blanket.**

**" What's you deal!" I asked.**

**"Time to go to work or well be late!" She said putting her hair in a bun. **

**I lazily got up and went to my closet, got my uniform and changed. **

**"I'll wait in the car!" Emma yelled from door. **

**"Alright I'll be there in a few." I yelled back. **

**I walked by the kitchen and got a donut and walked out. I walked to the light blue ford focus in the parking lot. Emma and I bought this car a week ago. The cool thing is, is that we both work at the same place and didn't use a lot of gasoline.**

**"Took you long enough. I thought you feel asleep standing up again." She said as I sat in the drivers seat. **

**"That was not my fault. It was a very, very boring speech about how to treat the clients." I said trying to defend myself. **

**" Yeah. Your just lucky the manager found that hilarious. Hahaha. It was the picture of the month if I do recall." She responded, laughing her ass off. **

**"Laugh it up but who was the one that ran into the glass door on our first day of work? Your lucky no one was watching but me." I said laughing while I started the car.**

**"Ok, ok. We're even." She said as she turned the radio on.**

**The song that on was 'cant hold us' by Macklemore.**

**" Return of the Mack, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't. Looking for a better way to get up out of bed**

**Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking..." We both sang as I started driving to Starbucks.**

**We sang a couple of more songs, stopped at red light. As I stopped the radio made weird alien sounds. **

**"What the hell!" I asked the radio. **

**" I don't think the radio is going to respond." Emma tells me. **

**I look around and I see no cars or does people that like to run in the winter. Before I could ask Emma if she thinks this is weird, the red light turns pure white. Emma and I look at each other then to the light. Suddenly there's a flash and everything turn white. **

**"What the fuck!" I heard Emma yell. **

**Then everything is clear again. The winter walkers are on the sidewalk and there are cars waiting for the light to turn.**

**"They were not there a minute ago." I tell Emma. **

**But before she could respond, she turns back to the sound of an engine. I turn back to see a yellow-gold Lamborghini, followed by a red Lamborghini racing up the street. As the yellow- gold one passes by the red one gets a little to close to our car and scratches my door. **

**"Fucking asshole! Watch where your going. Did your grandma teach you to drive!" I yelled, even do I knew the asshole wouldn't hear because he was going to fast. **

**"I don't think he heard that." Emma said as she turns the radio off. **

**"No shit." I respond turning into Starbucks. **

**At this time I was in a bad mood. When I get in a bad mood, you better run, hide your children because a time bomb of foul language could explode any minute. I park our car and check to time, 7:30 it read which surprised me since we left at 7:15 and it takes us about twenty minutes to get to work. We both get out of the car and stand by the drivers door, the one with the scratch. We both stare the scratch for a few minutes before i finally brake the silence.**

**"So what the hell are we going to do to fix this." I ask Emma. **

**"We could always scratch the other side to make them look the same." She responded.**

**I give her the 'what the fuck' look. **

**"Really? So you want to find the asshole and say 'Hey asshole. Could you come back and fuck the other door please, and thank you." I responded furiously. **

**"Ok fine. You don't have to be a jerk about it." She responded rather calmly. **

**" I'm sorry. Im not mad at you. It just that it has not been two week and an asshole has to fuck up the door." I said giving her a hug.**

**"It's all right. Lets go or we'll be late." She said as she led me to the door. **

**We checked in and got our positions. Emma was in the back and I was in the cash register.**

**"Hello. Welcome to Starbucks. What would you like to order today?" I asked my first costumer.**

**"I will like a ( I don't know what drinks they have so think of)" she said. **

**"That will be $3.75." She hands me a five dollar bill. **

**"Thank you. Your drink will be ready soon." I said as I gave her the change.**

**I stared cleaning around the cash register with a cloth, then suddenly I hear the sound of engines. I look out to see the same Lamborghini's parking, the same one that scratched our new car.**

**First chapter is done. I have nothing against grandma's, I love my grandma. It just felt right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

**Hi. It's a new update. I hope you like it. It might be a little serious but every story has a serious chapter once or twice. I am thinking of making this a Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker, but I don't know if I should. Who do you think should be pared with Mia? (Keep in mind that Mirage is with Emma and Bumblebee will be like a brother to Mia.) Anyways, onward and upwards.**

**I don't own transformers and I'm sorry for any bad spelling or grammar.**

**Chapter 2**

**Mia's POV **

**I watched as the two Lamborghini's parked. I also watched two very hot guys step out of their car. They looked like twins, except one had a red streak of hair while the other had a blond one. And if one of them hadn't scratched our car, I would be fangirling them. As they walked in, every girl and I mean every girl, even the ones with boyfriends, stop what they were doing and stared. The girl that had just bought her drink ran into the wall leading to the bathrooms and spilled her drink everywhere. **

**'Mother fucker.' I said to my self. **

**"Clean up at the bathroom wall!" I yelled to the back but the one that was suppose to clean up was another girl hypnotize by the two very attractive guys. **

**"Emma, snap her out of it will you." I asked Emma.**

**Emma turned away from the guys and smacked the girl in the back of the head.**

**"Hey!" The girl yelped. **

**"Clean up over here." I said to her but she was in the trance again. **

**Before Emma could smacked her again, our manager, Todd, came out of his office and yelled, "Stop owling the customers and get to work." **

**The girls that worked here, got to work but still turned around to confirm that the guys were real. The two guys walked casually to me but the guy with the blonde streak kept looking back to his car like he was making sure no one touched it. I would be the same if I had a hot ride like that. Finally they were in front of me... Well sort off, the red twin was looking at me while the other one was turned around, his back to me and watching his car, like a hawk watching his prey. The red twin and I said nothing for a few seconds until he broke it. **

**"Soo..?" He asked.**

**"What do you want?" I said with a bored expression. **

**"Hum. That's not a very nice tone. What happen to 'welcome to Starbucks.' " he said with a smirk. **

**"How about you wipe that smirk off your face and tell me what you want. How does that sound for tone?" I said, holding all the curse words I could of added.**

**"Shut the hell up, squishy, you don't know who your dealing with." The blond twin said as he turned around. **

**I was furious,'squishy' really what kind of moron says this shit. **

**Let me tell you, I'm a rebel and when I'm set of I don't watch what I say which led me to respond, " why don't you just tell me what you want before I go over there and squish you face. How about that." I started leaning towards them.**

**You know in the cartoons when two rivals are almost touching foreheads and lightning is shooting out of their eyes, yeah that's what me and blonde where doing. We stayed like that for a few seconds until my manager broke it.**

**"Mia that's enough. Go cool down then come back." He said giving me a small push towards the bathrooms, taking my spot. **

**"So..what would you gentlemen like today?" I heard Todd ask asshole 1 and asshole 2 as I entered the bathroom. **

**I threw some water in my face then looked in the mirror. I never remembered myself as an angry person. I mean sure I'm a time bomb of curses but that's very rare. The only other time was at the movies one time when I went to watch transformers for the first movie. I cursed out loud after Jazz died and got kicked out.**

**"Mia are you ok? Todd sent me in here to see if you were ok." Emma said as she entered the bathroom. **

**"Yeah. I'm fine." I said turning towards her.**

**"Todd is giving us the day. Would you like to go to that transformers store? It would make you feel better. I know it helps me." She said giving me a hug.**

**"That sounds nice. Thank you for being here for me." I said walking toward the door. **

**"That's what besties do for each other." She responded opening the door. **

**As we walked out the twins were still there. Asshole 1 (red twin) turned and gave me a smirk. **

**"He's not worth it." Emma said as she took a hold of my arm because she knew I would of attacked him. **

**I handed her the key and got in the passenger seat. We rode in silence until we got to the store. As she parked, my heart dropped. There was a sign that said, 'for sale' in front of the door. I peered in like a little kid to see the store empty. **

**"It's empty." I said very sadly. **

**"I was going to buy the very cute Bumblebee plushie." I said almost in tears. **

**That plushie was big. Like almost the size of a very small toddler and it costed $149.99. We hadn't had time to come till now. **

**"It's ok. How about we have a transformers marathon and watch the two films and some transformers prime and you can cuddle with the plushie's you do have." She said patting my back and leading me back to the passenger's seat. **

**We rode back to our apartment with me sobbing. Today was not my day. She parked the car in the rather empty parking lot and we walked up to our apartment. As I walked in first, I notices that my plushies were not on the couch. What I didn't notice was that my shoes were united.**

**"MY PLUSHIES! " I yelled running to the couch but stepped on my shoe lace and hit my head on the couch an everything went black. **

**Emma POV **

**"MY PLUSHIES!" I heard Mia yell. **

**"Mia you shoes are..." I was saying but she was already on the floor knocked out.**

**"Aren't you something." I said laying her on the couch.**

**I looked around and found that her plushies weren't the only thing missing. The movies and posters were missing too. Anything related to transformers was missing. Mia's favorite mug with Bumblebee was missing.**

**"Mia's is gonna be pissed." I said to myself. **

**I tried tip towing to my room to check if what I had in there was gone too, but the floor was creaking. I heard Mia talking in her sleep but it was too soft for me to hear.**

**Until her hands shot up an she yelled, "IT'S RAINING PLUSHIES!" and she went back to sleep. I tried to not laugh but a few giggles escaped my lips. I continued to my room to find it transformers free. I got online and tipped 'Transformers' into google. Nothing came out except for the electrical transformers. I then proceeded to time in 'Optimus Prime' and nothing came out. I then tipped in Autobots and the cite crashed and my computer shut down. I sat there looking at it. I was worried for my laptop. This was a new laptop. Mia bought it for me on my birthday on December 15 which was a few weeks ago. **

**"Emma?" I heard Mia say my name.**

**I walked to her and sat in the couch with her. **

**"How are you feeling?" I asked her. **

**"Like the dumb twins took my head and played volleyball with it. In other words, like shit." She responded.**

**"I'll get you some Advil." I said standing up. **

**Mia's POV**

**My head hurt like hell. Currently Emma was getting me Advil but the effect takes time to kick in.**

**"Here." Emma said as she handed me a pill and some water. **

**"Is everything gone?" I asked her after I swallowed the pill. **

**"Unfortunately, yes." She said sadly. **

**"So some majorly crazy transformers fan came in and stole everything. Yeah I think that's what happen." I said. **

**"I don't think that someone would do this ..." Emma was saying before I interrupted her. **

**"Yeah your right. It was probably multiple theifs." I said. **

**She was about to respond when the building started shaking. **

**"What in the name of Optimus's underwear!" I yelled as I dove under the table.**

**"Really Mia. Only you would joke in this situation." She said as she sat next to me under the table. **

**I heard the roar of engines and got out off under the table and shakily walked to the window. **

**"Mia get back here! There could be aftershocks!" Emma yelled from under the table. **

**I ignored her and opened the blinds. What I saw was from a fast and furious movie. A bunch of sport cars were racing up the street followed by a police vehicle which was a mustang and more sport cars. 'Well I feel sorry for that police guy.' I said my self. I looked more closely and spotted a red Lamborghini in the bunch. The police vehicle was trying to sideswipe (the irony XD) the car off the road.**

**"Take that you asshole." I said with a grin but then I changed it to a surprised expression.**

**The police successfully sideswiped the car but it was heading towards our car. I watched our car get slammed and crushed by the Lamborghini. **

**"OH MY GOD! OUR CAR!" I yelled at Emma. **

**"What?!" She responded as she carefully made her way to me. **

**She was standing speech less next to me. I then remembered about the other car which did have a person inside**

**. "Call 9-1-1." I said to Emma as I ran out the door.**

**I couldn't believe that the officer just left him here. I got close to the wreck to inspect the damage. The Lamborghini was inside our car blocking any way in. **

**"Mia the phones aren't working." Emma informed me. **

**"Well shit." I responded.**

**"I can do first aid but I need to get him out." I informed her.**

**"But how?" She asked me. **

**I stopped to think and came out with a solution. **

**"We could break the back window and I could crawl in and drag him out. Get me a crowbar or something from the our car trunk or whatever is left of it." I asked her rolling up my sleeves.**

**Before we could move, another engine was heard from behind us. A yellow Lamborghini was racing very fast towards us. **

**"LOOK OUT!" I yelled to Emma and tackled her out of the way and what happened next was something we would of never believed.**

**Chapter 2 finished. I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay. Update time. Thank you for all your reviews and tips. I also want to thank you all for reading my story. I hope you continue reading. Now for the chapter.**

**I don't own transformers. I apologize in advance for any bad grammar and spelling. **

Chapter 3

Mia's POV

I'm so fucking dead. Yep today is my last day in the land of the living. I watched the yellow Lamborghini jump, yes apparently cars can jump, anyways that's not the point, the car jumped up and transformed into a giant robot with what looked like black fins on the side of it head and a yellow-gold paint job. It crouched next to the red Lamborghini before standing back up and kicking it lightly and yelled,

"Wake up fragger. Right now is not the time to recharge...I SAID GET

UP SIDESWIPE OR HELP ME PRIMUS I WILL KICK YOU EVEN HARDER!

"Sideswipe? No it can't be if that's Sideswipe than that means...OMG! THAT'S SUNSTREAKER! "I said in my head.

Then I remembered what happened this morning. I yelled at the fucking Lambo twins. Oh if Sunstreaker doesn't squish me now, I'm doomed as the next victim of their pranks. I stated hyperventilating.

"Mia calm down." Emma whispered.

"How can I? This isn't real. And if it is I so fucking dead!" I whispered-yelled back.

I started crawling backwards to the apartment and Emma followed my lead. But before I could reach the door, there was a loud click behind me and I turned back and saw Sideswipe transforming, tearing what was left of our blue focus into two. At the same time we were surrounded by military cars, a Ferrari, a Camaro, a hummer/ambulance looking vehicle, a Chevrolet Volt , a Chevrolet Beat, a Chevrolet Trax, a GMC Topkick and a Peterbilt semi-truck. All from what I recall the Michael Bay films.

"Holy cheese balls." Emma whispered as the men got out of their cars.

"Are you Emma McCue by any chance?" A military guy asked, who looked like William Lennox.

"Uh.. Yes." She responded.

"My name is William Lennox. You have to come with us." He responded.

"What why." I asked, getting his attention.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm her best friend and roomy." I responded.

"Well that's confidential and you're coming too." He responded taking my arm and dragging me to the Top Kick.

A guy that looked like Robert Epps took Emma to one of the army cars.

"Don't say anything. We talk together or nothing at all!" I yelled at her as I was pulled into the Top Kick by the driver.

The driver was a very muscular guy.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I'm Ryan Hide. Stop asking questions. We should be asking you not the other way around." He responded as Lennox got in and closing the door which left me in between.

I put two and two together to figure out who "Ryan" Really was. Top Kick + last name Hide = IRONHIDE. Oh shit! This is so cool at the same time it's scary. From every fanfiction he is quite mean but still caring in the inside.

"So what's your name?" Will asked me after we got out of the city.

"Uhmm..." I don't know what to respond. If I tell him my last name, it's going to be a very awkward ride.

"Mia." I finally said hopping he wouldn't ask my full name.

"Your Full name." He asked again.

Ah shit. I spoke to soon.

"Mia...Lennox."

The truck lost control for a second, making me bump in to "Ryan".

"Watch were you're going!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" 'Ryan' yelled as he 'steadied' the truck.

"Uh. Can you repeat that? I think I heard something else." Will asked.

"I said. My name is Mia Lennox." I repeated.

There was awkward silence hovering us.

"I don't know you. How can you have the same last name?" Will asked.

"Hum. .. Well I was an orphan my whole life and once I got my freedom I gave myself that last name." I said staring at Will, who was staring at his lap.

" ." he said and turned to look out the window.

I then turned to "Ryan" aka Ironhide to find him staring straight at me. I swear if looks could kill, I would be a puddle in the seat.

"Shouldn't you be looking at the road?" I asked Ironhide trying to get him to stop staring at me.

It worked because he faced back to the road.

Le skip 30 minutes or more

In the distance, there was an airfield/base and it was surrounded by desert. We drove up to the gates and went in.

"Follow me." Will said as he got out.

I slid down the truck and looked around for Emma.

"MIA!" Someone yelled my name from behind me.

I turned around to get tackled by Emma.

"Jez. Calm down will you." I said getting up and then helping her up.

"This way." Will said pointing to the cargo plane.

"Uh... We're going on a plane?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Epps asked as he joined us for the walk.

"Mia's never ridden in a plane before." Emma answered for me.

"Don't worry. The takeoff will be as graceful as a swan taking into flight. And the rest will be smooth." Epps said trying to make me feel better.

We climbed aboard; me being difficult was dragged in and strapped in by both Epps and Lennox. I mean there was so much that could happen. The engines could malfunction or the cargo door could break, sucking everyone out of the plane or WHAT IF THE DECEPTICONS ATTACK WHILE WE'RE IN MID-AIR. I started hyperventilating again.

"Calm down Mia. Just breathe. In and out. Repeat with me, in and out." Emma said as she tried to calm me.

"You have nothing to worry about. This plane is perfectly safe. It was checked for any problems...or

Was it." Will said as he gave the word to start and take off.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING! LET ME OFF!" I said as I tried to get free of my restrains.

This is not what I imagined my first flight to be. I imagined it to be to an awesome vacation from Nevada to Florida or the Bahamas. But no it had to be in a cargo plane to who knows were with people that are not to reassuring.

"We are about to take off. Hold on." The pilot said over the speakers.

The plane started shaking as if it was having a spasm.

"I though you said this was graceful not like riding in a very bad street made by gravel X 100!" I yelled at Epps as I griped the straps as if my life depended on it.

"I said that?" He responded with a cocky smile.

"You're an asshole, you know that." I said as the plane stopped shaking.

"So I've been told." He said as he and Lennox Un-strapped and went over to the Autobots who didn't know me and Emma knew who they were.

I watched as Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide stepped out of themselves in their holoforms. That just sounded weird and wrong at the same time. I looked at Emma and she looked like she was about to pass out. She slowly leaned on me and fell asleep and no longer after that that I fell asleep too.

I woke up as the plane was shaking violently.

"Oh son of a bitch! We're going to die! I told you!" I yelled as I woke up and shuck Emma violently.

Emma woke up in a start. This girl was a heavy sleeper. She could probably sleep threw a hurricane or tornado an not wake up.

"Calm down. We're just landing. "Lennox said from my right.

"WHO THA FUCK ARE YOU!...Never mind I remember." I said.

Wait what, last time he was sitting far from me. Now that I look around, Epps is siting next to Emma. Hum, I guess they don't trust us. The back of the plane opened to revile a wonderful jungle/forest with sand across the concrete runway and... Rain.

"Uh. Fuck naw. You're not getting me wet." I said turning and facing Will.

He stared right back with a huge grin on his face. Fuck.

He hand cuffed me and made me walk outside to what looked like hangers.

"I just straightened my hair last night! It's going to frizz up and it going to be your fault." I said trying to walk faster but couldn't because

1) I don't know where exactly we were going. 2) Will is holding me back.

I then hear a honk to my right and see a golf cart pass me. On it was Epps and Emma. They waved at me before they sped up and went into the hanger.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you.?" I turned around and asked Will.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just thought you needed to cool off." He responded looking away with a grin.

When we finally made it, I was soaked to the bone. Emma walked up to me and asked playfully "How was the walk?"

I answered her with a sneeze.

"I take that as a bad walk." She said as she gave me a towel from who knows where.

Will and Rob led us to the back of the room where every autobot was. Each one stepped out of their vehicle form and sat at a long rectangular table. They made us sit at the ends. We stared at each other.

"Uh. Can someone take these handcuffs of please. Their annoying." I asked.

Will stood back up and took them off. The silence took over again. I looked around at the holoforms and each one was handsome. What I didn't see was any femmes, but I did see Sam. I looked at Sideswipe and he started making faces at me, along with two other guys who looked the same which meant, Skids and Muddflap. It was childish but come on their making faces so I made one too. Then I stuck my tongue at them and Ironhide didn't look amused. So, turned back to the front of the table to Will and a guy with a blue coat with red flames, Optimus Prime himself.

"So, how do you know about the Autobots?"

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is coming soon. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Update time. Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Ratchet: KEEP IT DOWN. I'M TRYING TO RECHARGE HERE!**

**Me: Jez, Calm down Hatchet.**

**Ratchet: What was that?! (Holding his wrench of doom up high)**

**Me: I'm doing the intro…. Can you do the into pleeese? (Giving him puppy eyes)**

**Ratchet: No.**

**Me: I will come to my check ups in time.**

**Ratchet: Oh all right. Crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us. She gives her warnings of bad spelling and grammar. There will be cursing somewhere..… Now for the check up. (Gives me his evil face)**

**Me: Wish me luck….**

Chapter 4

Mia's POV

"So, how do you know about the Autobots?" Will asked.

Hummmm. What should I say. I mean, who believes in dimension traveling. I didn't until it happened. Well, I need to tell them the truth, but will they believe me? Their going to lock u-

"We're from another dimension. " Emma said, interrupting my thoughts.

Everyone looked at her and gave her the 'are you crazy' look.

"Alright that's enough. Tell us the truth." Ironhide demanded

"You can't handle the truth." I responded.

I've always wanted to say that. It one of those quotes your wishing to say. The only one that thought it was funny , was Sam. He had his hand over his mouth and looking down. At least he found it funny.

"If you don't answer our questions, we will use force." Ironhide said as he stood up but stayed in his seat.

"That's what she said." I said.

At this, all the humans started laughing out loud. Sideswipe and the dumb twin started laughing after a few minutes. I suppose they didn't get the joke and searched it. I turned to look at Ironhide, fucking mistake. He was glaring daggers then he disapired. The Topkick roared to life and started to transform. It was quite a site. He finished transforming and transformed his hands into cannons and pointed them... At me.

"I will not ask again!" He said, firing up his cannons.

You may think I'm crazy, but I think I'm already crazy. A lunatic would fit. As he pointed his glorious cannons at me, I don't know why, I started laughing like crazy. I probably had a dead wish in the back of my head because I didn't know how else to respond at that time. Ironhide looked at me with confusion. Emma was pale, you would think she was a vampire and the rest of the people had a mixture of confused and shock in their faces.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm going to die for telling the truth." I responded looking away from Ironhide to look at Optimus.

"Ironhide stand down." Optimus finally said.

Ironhide retracted his cannons and stepped back, still staring dagger at me.

"If what you say is true, do you have any proof." Optimus asked.

Proof... We didn't have proof. The posters were gone. The movies were gone, so were the plushies. Bracelets and necklaces... NECKLACES! We always wore our autobot necklaces even under our uniform. I felt around my neck for the chain. Yes, it was still there.

"What about this." I said taking my necklace off and showing it to him.

"The Autobot symbol. But how?" Optimus asked.

"This is a product made in our dimension. See it says, 'made in the US.'" I responded.

"Well, it seems that they are telling the truth, Optimus." Ratchet said, speaking for the first time.

"That's what we been saying all this time, thank you Ratchet." I thanked him.

"How so you know my designation?" Ratchet asked.

"Like we said before, we're from another dimension. In our dimension, your character of movies, and series made for both children and teens/adults." Emma said after being quite for a long time.

"What do you know of us?" Sideswipe asked.

"I know you, Sideswipe, are a cocky prankster, so is your twin but he cares more about his paint job. Ratchet is your CMO and he's quite grumpy. Ironhide is your weapon specialist and he loves his cannons. The other twins act kinda dumb and are also pranksters. Jolt is Ratchets medic training and kind of shy. Mirage is your spy with an invisible clocking device. Bumblebee is your scout, and his really cute... ...Sorry I just had to say it. And lastly, Optimus Prime. Your the braves leader. Your kind, caring and many more. People can look up to you for anything. You an inspiration to us all. I could go on, but to sum it all up, your awesome." I said.

"But lets not forget the humans, Epps, your a brave soldier and from what I've heard, you have a family who loves you. Lennox, your plain awesome. You took the courage to ride a motorcycle up to a decepticon and shot at it. You have a wonderful family too. And lastly, Sam. Your brave. You had the courage to stand up to Megatron and actually defeat him." Emma finished.

There was complete silence. A very awkward silence at that. Optimus's optics were dim, which meant he was using com-links to talk to the other bots.

"Thank you for your words. It warms my spark that I'm an inspiration to others. I -" Optimus was saying but got interrupted by car driving in.

The car was a silver Solsist. It came to a stop to transform into a small mech.

"Dang. It pouring out there." The mech said.

Emma and I looked at each other. We recognized that mech. As he got closer, I started crying along with Emma.

"Wohh. What did I do?" Jazz asked with a confuse expression.

"JAZZ!" We both yelled and hugged his leg and continued crying.

"Uhh."

Now Jazz was very confused.

"Ar you ok, lil lady's?" He asked us, but he didn't know what to do.

He never was in this situation before. I couldn't blame him.

"What are you doing?" Sideswipe asked us.

Emma let go, because she got embarrassed but I didn't let go. He was alive. That's what mattered.

"You see, he didn't make it in the first battle in our dimension." Emma responded.

I was still clinging on to Jazz. It was going to be a long time till I let go.

"And Jazz is one of Mia's favorite character. We were kicked out of the theater after she cursed out loud after his death." She finished.

"Is she going to let go?" Mudflap asked.

"No. Not for a long time." Emma responded.

"Soooooo, what now?" I asked Optimus, still clinging onto Jazz.

"You are going to have to stay here. You know too much and we can't risk you to the desepticons." He responded.

"That's cool with us." We said in unison.

"And I am going to assign guardians to you both. Major Lennox and Sargent Epps will take you to your quarters." He said and disappeared and transformed.

The other Autobots fallowed his lead. The transformations were awesome and beautiful to watch.

"Come on. Let go." Lennox said as they started to walk away.

Emma followed but I didn't. After they were out of sight, I heard a loud sight. Lennox came back, and started walking towards me. Epps and Emma stayed by the huge door way.

"You need to let go." He said.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be mean or rude but I like where I'm at right now and I'm not letting go anytime soon." I responded.

"Alright I tried." He said.

He stepped closer and tried to pry me off Jazz's leg. It didn't work because I was clinging onto Jazz's armor and didn't let go. At the end he quit trying to pry me off and asked Jazz to take me to my room. Before he left, Lennox informed me that I was getting my own room and after I was done for to a look at my room to meet him in the cafeteria for the tour and for the name of my guardian and gave me my key-card. He also informed me, if I lost it, he could replace it.

"Aren't you somethin?" Jazz asked me after he picked me up and started walking to the human side of the base.

On the walls there was a platform an stairs up high so that humans could walk and no get squished.

"I guess. It's just broke me to see you gone in the movie. You really cool,Jazz." I responded.

"Well, this is your room. The cafeteria is just up hallway to your right. It up some stair cus we have the cybertronian energon dispenser in it too. So I'll see you there." He said and he put me down.

I watched him walk away then opened my new room. I was really happy he was alive. In the room there was a small living room and other two rooms. One of the rooms was a bathroom which included a shower and the other was the bedroom. In the bedroom, there was a queen size bed, a closet and one of those tables you do you're homework at. It was basically an apartment without a kitchen. I heard a knock in the door. I opened it to find Emma at the other side.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let me just get my key-card." I said.

I walked to the table I front of the TV and grabbed the card and put it the the chain that said, 'NEST' and putted it on. Boy, I can't wait for the fun to begin.

Me: The end… for now. Jazz is not going to be with Mia. This is going to be a Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker don't worry ;) Till next time.

Ratchet: I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!

Me: Alright I was just saying bye… Grumpy much.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Welcome, welcome to another update Today we will be joined by the one, and only….. Ironhide.

Ironhide: Wait, what? I thought you wanted to show me a new weapon? (Glares at me)

Me: Did I say that? Oops. Anyways can you do the intro?

Ironhide: ….Fine. crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us. She apologizes in advance for any bad grammar and spelling.

Me: Thank you Ironhide..…. To the chapter.

Chapter 5 Wishful Dream

Emma and I walked to the cafeteria together. We were met by Epps, who was also heading there.

"So, are you excited about your guardians?" He asked us.

"Heck yeah." Emma responded.

"I don't know. Maybe?" I said.

I explained to him of what happened with the terror twins.

"Uoh. Girl, I'm happy I'm not you." He said laughing.

"Thanks a lot. Like that will help me." I mumbled.

The cafeteria was huge. Well it had to be. It needed to fit the Autobots. We climbed up the stairs and sat in one of the tables. And waited. Lennox and Optimus, followed by the rest of the Autobots walked in. Optimus gently dropped Lennox next to us then looked at us.

"Mia, Emma, we picked out, what we think is a good guardian for each of you." He paused.

"Tell us already. The suspense is killing me." I said

"Very well. Emma, your guardian shall be Mirage." He told Emma.

"Get some." I whispered to her, making her blush.

"And your guardian, guardians, shall be, the older twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." He informed me.

"What!?" The three of us responded.

"I'm doomed. Bye, cruel world, I shall miss you." I said, dramatically.

I sank to my knees and fell to my side faking my death. Bad idea when there is a medic in the room. I plucked of the floor by Ratchet and got scanned by blue light.

"Put me down! I was acting." I said holding tightly to his metal finger.

"Don't do that then! Giving me a spark attack!" He said, putting me down next to Lennox and walking out as he mumbled about younglings these days.

"Please try to get along." Optimus said and walked out.

There was silence, then the dumb twins started laughing and rolling on the floor.

"The mighty twins, guardians to a squishy. Who would of thought." They said and continued laughing.

"Haha. How funny would it be, If I shove a pole right up your aft." I said, glaring at them.

That shut them up and slowly made them head to the door.

"So, what do guardians do?" Sideswipe asked.

I'm doomed. I have guardians that don't know how to be guardians. Thanks a lot world.

"You just have to make sure she's safe, follow her everywhere and keep an eye.. er optic on her at all times." Lennox said and took a bite of my un-eaten apple.

"That was my apple!" I pouted.

"You weren't eating it. Just grab another. Bye and good luck." He responded and left.

"Well it's almost dinner, I'll go wash up if I were you." Epps said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What?" He said turning towards me.

"We don't have clothes. We cant wear our Starbucks uniforms." I informed him.

"Hum. Your right... Hey Jones come here." He said to a soldier who was walking by.

"Yes, Sargent?" Said soldier responded.

"Could you get these ladies two standard uniforms and some gym clothes each. Please and thank you." Epps asked him.

The soldier, Jones, asked our names and sizes. He looked at me funny when I said my name, but let it go and called someone as he walked away.

"Your last name is Lennox?" Epps asked me.

"Yeah. I'll tell you at dinner." I responded.

We waited for Jones to return. Epps excused himself and left. At the side, Emma and Mirage were caring in a conversation, while me and the twins stared at each other.

Finally, Jones return with our clothes. Two standard uniforms, a pair of black army boots, a pair of gym clothes and some dog tags. He left before I could ask him about the dog tags. I gave Emma a shrug before I walked down the stairs to my room. I didn't noticed the twins walking after me for some reason. I guess I was in a hurry. As I walked into my room, I put the clothes on my bed and took one pair of uniform and went to the bathroom to shower. I started taking my shirt off an was about to take my pants off when,

"So this is what a human washing room looks like." Someone said from behind me.

I turned back to see Sideswipe in his holiform looking around. Then we started staring at each other. He took me by surprise and I was frozen.

"SIDESWIPE! WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT!" I yelled at him as I recovered and grabbed my shirt to cover my half bare chest.

Then the door opened, and in walked Sunstreaker.

"What the frag I going on in here?" He asked and stared at me with a raises eyebrow.

"BOTH OF YOU GET THE FRAG OUT! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF PRIVACY!?" I said pushing them out and closed the door.

That didn't work because Sideswipe appeared back in the bathroom. I grabbed the towel to cover myself.

"Why can you leave me? Nothing is going to happen in this tiny room. In fact, in this base." I told him.

"You heard Lennox, I and my twin must keep an optic on you at ALL times." He responded, giving me the 'I know it all' look.

"Its 'my twin and I' and can't you just call him and ask him to tell you that you can leave me I this tiny room, were nothing is going to happen, by myself ... as in alone?" I asked him.

"His busy." He responded.

"So your not leaving?"

"Nope. I got orders."

"Fine. But you need to turn around and not look or I will do bad things to you." I said.

I face palmed myself. Why did that just sound wrong? Why does everything always sound bad when I try to be threat-full. Well most of the time, some times it comes out right.

"You know what, just don't turn around, will you?" I asked him.

"Fine." He responded and sat on the floor facing the wall.

I quickly took my clothes off and jumped in the shower. I cursed the glass door that supposedly covers the person inside. I let the water run down then I started putting on shampoo. Then I heard a tap on the glass.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Do you mind if I join you? I've never been inside a shower thingy?" Sideswipe asked.

"NO!"

I felt my eye start to twitch. I took the fastest shower that lasted five minutes.

"Alright, I'm coming out and you better be facing the wall. "

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I peeked out the door, and sure enough, he was facing the wall. I quickly changed.

"You can turn around" I said taking the brush that was by the sink and walked out.

Sunstreaker was laying on my bed, chilling. I sat on one of the corners and brushed my hair. I putted it in a bun after I was done. I stopped to think for a second to asses the situation. There were two hot guys in my room. It was like a dream come true, but then realize that I shouldn't think like that and I started blushing.

"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker asked me, getting in my face.

"Nothing. Shouldn't we be heading to the cafeteria?" I asked, changing the question and looking away from him.

I put on my key and the dog tags that said, ' Mia Lennox, Member of NEST, Guardians Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.' I still needed to ask why it said member of NEST. We walked out the door, where the twins disappeared and transformed. I walked in front of them as fast as I could and up the stairs I went. When I got there, Emma, Lennox and Epps were already there. I sat next to Emma an put my face on the table.

"Is everything ok? I saw the twins parked outside your door?" Emma asked me.

"No. I'm having the worst afternoon in the history." I responded looking up.

"Why do you say that?" Epps asked.

"Because Lennox, needs to explain to the twins what PRIVCY is." I responded.

"What they do?" Lennox asked me then took a bite of his food.

"Sideswipe wouldn't leave me alone to shower after I explained that nothing could happen in that tiny room." I responded putting my head back on the table so they wouldn't see me blushing.

"Wait, did you shower?" Emma asked me.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said putting my arms over my head.

"With Sideswipe inside?" She asked again.

"... Yes." I responded.

The table went silent, then Epps broke it by laughing. Lennox followed after swallowing his food.

"Fine. I'll talk to then." Lennox responded after they both stopped laughing.

Epps asked me why my last name was Lennox. I left both Lennox as Emma answer that, to get my food. The rest of the dinner, Epps kept teasing me about the twins and telling bad jokes. Then finally I headed to my room and changed and hopped into bed. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up to feel a breeze. That funny because I was sure there wasn't a breeze in my room. I opened my eyes and boy, was I surprised. I was taped, yes taped, onto a wall with yellow and red duct tape. I asked myself how this happened. And the answer popped into my mind.

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! YOU FRAGGERS!"

Me: End of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it…. Now to go and help prank Ratchet the Hatchet. (Evil Face) :3


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey everybody! What's up? Guess what? Another Update. XD Thank you for your reviews. Anyways I will answer a question from

aelfwyne : Well Epps asked for a pair of gym clothes for them both. Mia used one pair for sleeping and the other for whatever reason she ever needs it. And the other question, you'll have to read the chapter.

Sideswipe: Who are you taking to?

Me: To my awesome readers. Hey now that you are here, can you do the intro?

Sideswipe: Yeah, sure. Crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us….. she wishes. Anyway, she apologizes for any bad grammar and spelling.

Me: Thank you, Sides. If you guys or gals have any question, I'm happy to answer them. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6

"HELP! Anybody?" I yelled.

The terror twins managed to tape me high on the wall, of the human rooms. And right now I've been shouting for help for the past 5 minutes. I knew it was them because of the yellow and red tape.

"Mia?" Someone asked.

I looked up to see Ironhide.

"Ironhide? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to wake up Will..." He responded.

There was an awkward silence.

"So... What are you doing on the wall?" He asked.

"The twins taped me to the wall. Can you get me down?" I asked.

"I should report this." He said as he took me down and places me on the floor.

"No, don't." I said.

"Why not?"

"It's time they tasted a piece of their own medicine?" I said with a smirk.

Will's POV

I woke up, as I usually did and headed out. Ironhide was waiting for me and Rob just walked out of his room. I noticed Mia standing by her opened door taking off... Duct tape? I gave Ironhide a questionable look, and he answered,

"The terror twins did it. She said not to report it."

I was about to ask if I had any meetings today when I was interrupted by Mia.

"MUAHHAHAHA!" She cackled one of those evil laughs.

"Ok, we'll leave you alone now." Rob said and he started walking away, pulling me with him.

We continued walking till we got to the command hanger.

"Colonel Lennox, you got a meeting at 7:30 and then training with the new recruits at 8:45." Jones said from his computer.

I sighted and started walking to the meeting room. Now I wondered what Mia was laughing about.

Mia's POV

After Lennox, Epps and Ironhide walked away, I walked into my room to change into the uniform I had on the day before. It's clean people, don't freak out, I just wore it for a few hours. I sat on the couch to think.

'Ok. I can't do anything physically to Sunstreaker. So I can't ruin his pain job, that's suicide... I can't do anything but he, himself can.' I grinned.

'One down, one to go. Ok hum, yes I go it. The old' paint over the door way trick' would work. Now to get paint... I'll just ask Epps.' I thought.

I grabbed my key and left to find Epps. I found him in cafeteria, eating breakfast. I grabbed a bagel and milk and sat in front of him.

"So, where could I get paint?" I asked him, taking a bite out of my bagel.

"Storage. Why?"

"I need two buckets of pink paint and a long rope. Also some wood planks."

"It's next to the med-bay. Come on I'll show you." He said and picking up his cereal and walking out.

I followed with my bagel. He showed me the paint And I thanked him and asked him if he knew were Sunstreaker was. He told me he was in the rec room. I jogged to the Rec room and put the paint next to the door. Emma and Mirage were in there and saw me put the paint by the door.

Emma's POV

I sat in the rec room on Mirage's lap as I watched him play with the dumb twins. Sunstreaker had his back turned to us and was currently getting an energon treat out of a machine Wheeljack made. The doors opened and Mia walked in with paints, a rope and a wooden plank. She put it by the door and turned to me. I gave a questionable look and she returned it with a wink. Oh no, I know that wink. She's up to something. She walked to Sunstreaker and started to talk to him, getting the attention of Mirage and the twins, making them pause the game.

"Good Morning Sunstreaker! Looking good as always, I see." She said fairly friendly.

Sunstreaker had a shocked face before he covered it with a suspicious face.

"What are you up to?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Where's Sideswipe?" She asked.

"He just woke up. He's heading to the autobot hanger." He responded.

"Ok. Thanks...Sunstreaker I couldn't help to notice but ... There's a nasty scratch by your ped." She said.

Sunstreaker yelled looked at his peds a little too fast and fell back wards on his back, possibly scratching his paint. Mia in the other hand laughed and got her stuff and skipped out the door. The rest of the bots laughed at Sunstreaker.

"You just got pranked!" Mia said as she poked her head back into the rec room and left.

"Oh that's how you want to play. Your on, squishy." Sunstreaker said even thou Mia was gone.

'What did you get yourself into,Mia' I said to myself.

Mia's POV

Prank Sunstreaker, was successful. I ran to the autobot hanger to see that Sideswipe was still not here.

"Ironhide, can you give me a lift?" I asked him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Trust me." I said.

He gave me a lift up to the doorway thingy and I set up the next prank. The rope, luckily and strangely was long enough to reach to the human catwalk. And I waited. Finally I saw Sideswipe walking toward the hanger... And I pulled the rope and pink paint splashed him. He gave a yell of surprise. I started laughing my ass off. Ironhide and the rest of the people and bots laughed with me.

"You just got pranked by me." I said as I calmed down a bit.

He started glaring at me and it made me stop laughing.

"It's your fault that you taped me on a wall. I was just getting even." I said glaring right back.

Just then, Sunstreaker walked in from outside. What there's another door? He then too stated glaring at me. I ran down the stairs then under Sideswipe and to the hallway. You know, now that I think about it, this was not a good idea.

"Come back here!" One of the twins said.

I didn't know which one because I was to busy running for my life. I saw a human door next to an autobot door and I walked in and shut the door. I put my ear on the door and heard peds fade away. I leaned against the door and I released the air I was holding.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said in front of me.

I looked up to see, Ratchet working on Wheeljack.

"Uhm... I got lost?" I said with a shrug.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I pranked the twins and now they are after me." I said.

"And why did you prank them?" Wheeljack asked as his fins blinked as he talked.

"They pranked me so I pranked them back."

"You can stay in here for a few minutes to catch your breath but then you have to leave because I'm fixing this glitch-head again." Ratchet said.

"Thank you, Ratchet." I said and sat on the floor and Watched him work.

It was interesting but I didn't want to bother him so I turned to the door and opened it and peeked out. The area was cleared and I dashed to my room. I put in the key and walked in and closed the door. I sat against the door to catch my breath. The uniform was kind of hot and I put on the extra gym clothes. And was about to walk out when,

"You thought you could hide." Sideswipe said blocking the door.

Scrap. I'm doomed.

"He-hey it was just a prank. Come on, it was your fault too. And I'm sorry, ok. " I said stepping back but then I hit something warm.

I looked back to see, Sunstreaker. I'm fraged. Its the end. The end of the line. This is what I get for pranking the twins. I felt arms wrapping me from behind. WHY DID I TURN MY BACK ON SIDESWIPE! I'm so stupid.

"Wh-what are y-you doing!? Let go." I said trying to pull away but that made him tighten his grip on me.

"I was not happy with my new paint job. I go to hand it to you, that's was a good prank." Sideswipe said.

"But I'm not happy. My paint was scratched. If you were a bot, then I would scratch you paint job but your not so I will do something close to it." Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe turned me around and made me face him then pushed me into Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker then held me tightly and pulled me to the bathroom. Sideswipe opened the shower door and... Oh no. I knew what was coming. Sunstreaker pulled me in with him into the shower, closed the door and turned on the water. Well, i didn't expect all of this. The water was cold but then it got warm. Then he sat down with me on his lap. I would have been fangirling BIG time but my clothes were getting wet. The water trickled down my back and it felt weird. He hugged me tighter and I started blushing. The door opened and Sideswipe came in with his shirt off. I looked away and I felt my face get hotter. He sat in front of me and put his hands at each side and lend so that his face was really close to mine. He lifted my face to make me look at him.

"You've been a very bad girl." He said as he sat back down.

"What should we so, Sides?" Sunstreaker asks him as he nuzzled my neck.

" You should forgive me and let me go." I said as I got goosebumps.

"Na. That's the easy way out. How about... I don't know, a shower with you?" Sideswipe said in a seductive voice.

"I...I , no. Not that. " I said.

Dude, If I could get any more red, I would. I don't think he knew what he was asking. Sideswipe lens closers to me, were our lips almost touch before he lens back and stands up and disappears.

"You got lucky, we're being called for patrol." Sunstreaker said then he disappears too.

I was left there siting on the floor with the water on. My heart was racing. Thank you, who ever called them. I don't know what would have happened of they didn't. I was about to break and glomp him and kiss him. I turned the water off and stepped out. I put on my towel and walked out the bathroom. On my bed was a box and there was a letter.

'Hey , I couldn't find you after you ran out of the rec room so I asked Lennox to open the door for me. I got delivered, by another female soldier, some underwear and more Uniforms. Both the standard and the gym ones. So, yeah she couldn't find you ether so she gave them to me. I told her your size after you left the cafeteria last night. So anyways, see you later. :) - Emma'.

Thank you Emma you're a life saver. I changed back into the uniform and but the wet clothes by the vent to dry and i lay on my bed. And asked myself,

"What the frag just happened?"

Me: Oh snap, shit just got real. ;) I hope you liked it. See yawl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey people. sorry it took along time to update. my PC was being stupid, and wouldn't work... No Wheeljack, you can experiment on it.**

**Wheeljack: Ouuh, :(**

**Me: But you can do the intro.**

**WheelJack: Ok. :) crazzyywolf421 does not own Any of us. she apologizes in advance for any bad grammar or spelling. **

**Me: Thank you. Now for the chapter. :)**

Chapter 7

Currently, I am walking to the rec room to see if Emma wanted to hangout. Right now I want to avoid the twins at all cost. Good thing they were on patrol, but they are my guardians so avoiding is out of the question. I'll pretend nothing happened.  
I finally arrived the rec room and went in. Mirage, now in his holoform, was siting next to Emma playing a game.

"What are you playing?" I asked as I sat down on the other side of Emma.

"COD.(call of duty) but I'm not that good. You should play with Mirage." Emma said giving me the control.

"Cool. We should play Halo next." I said, while I choose my weapons.

We played for what felt hour. I was wining, 7-3.

"You suck." Mirage said, putting down the control.

"Naw. I'm just that good." I said leaning back.

"Well, I have to go. Duty calls." Mirage said and he transformed and left.

"Bye." Emma and I said in unison.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"This is great, you know. We're in the transformers universe. We're probably going to stay here all our life's. Every holiday, Easter, Halloween, thanksgiving and Christmas... OMG! CHRISTMAS!" I shouted.

Now that I look back. We've only been here for a day and the day we arrived was December, 22. Emma's gift was back at our apartment. I need to get it.

"Let's go talk to Lennox about letting us get out gifts and other things." Emma said standing up.

We made our way to the autobot hanger. Everyone was working and we looked around and spotted Lennox talking to Epps.

"Hey Lennox. We were wondering if we could go to our apartment and get out stuff for Christmas?" I asked.

"Uh. You'll have to ask Optimus about that." He responded.

"Ok... So, what so you guys do for Christmas here at base?" I asked.

"Nothing." Epps responded.

Emma and I looked at each other and walked out of the hanger to Optimus's office.

"Well, that's boring." Emma said.

"Not this year. I have something already planed. I just hope Optimus lets us leave." I tell her.

We finally arrived at Primes door. We hesitant to open the door. We had a mini argument on who should knock on the door. I lost, so I knocked. The door opened and we walked in.

"Hello, Miss Mia and Miss Emma. How can I help you?" Optimus asked from his huge table.

He stood up and lifted us both onto his table.

"Well, we wanted to ask if we could go back to our apartments an get our stuff for Christmas? Can we?" I asked.

"What is Christmas?" He asked.

"It a celebration we humans have. We give each other presents and have fun. So can we?" Emma asked.

"I suppose you can. I'll make arrangements." He responded.

"Ok, thanks Optimus... One question. Why do you have patrols on base if its in an island?" I asked.

"We may be in an island but it is big and not all our sensors can scan the island. For example, the tropical jungle part, its humid and messes up our scanners." He responded as he put us on the floor.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for everything, see you later."

With that we walked out and back to the rec room.

"You have the keys, right?" Emma asked me as we sat down on the couch.

"I thought you had them! You were the last one out!" I yelled.

"...oh right. Silly me." She responded giving me the ,'you can't hurt this face.'

"Whatever.

We waited and finally Lennox came in.

"Ready to go?" He asked us.

"We were born ready." We responded and jumped of the couch.

"So, who's coming with us?" Emma asked as we walked out to the runway.

"Let's see. Your guardians, my guardian, Sam and his, Epps and some of the guys, Jazz and Prowl." He said getting his stuff.

"Ok, cool." I said.

I still wasn't to sure if the cargo plane, but I sucked it up. Lennox sat next to me and Epps next to Emma, like last time although Sam joined us this time. The rest of the bots and people got in and the plane got ready for lift off. The plane started shacking and then it stopped.

"It's not that bad once you get use to it." I said getting out of my seat.

I walked up to Jazz since I wanted to avoid the twins at all cost.

"Sup, Jazz." I said to him as he opened his door for me.

"Sup, girly." He responded and appeared in his holoform in the drivers seat.

"So what kind of music do you listen too?" I asked.

"All kinds... So what is this Christmas you were asking Lennox about?" He asked leaning towards me.

I turn the other way so that he wouldn't see me blush. His holoform had silver hair, really good looking not what old people had, and it was spiked up. He was wearing glasses that looked like his visors. He was wearing a silver shirt and black jeans. In other words, he was hot. What's with the hot looking holoforms.

"Uh. Christmas is a special holiday were people give each other gift an have fun. There are decorations that are put up and people decorate a tree and have a star at a the very top. At first people celebrated it because it was the birth of baby Jesus. But not everyone celebrates it because of that. Many people have their own religions. Anyways, pretty much it a time to party. And it doesn't stop there. New Years comes after that and that is a huge celebration. It's not like Christmas but it the time of making goals for your self and starting fresh for others." I told him.

"That sound like a wonderful holiday." He responded leaning back on the seat.

"Hey, Jazz I was wondering. Do you want to help me with something?" I asked.

"It depends what it is."

"I want to decorate the base for Christmas and then have a barbecue for New Years. I know the twins wouldn't like to carry all the stuff I have to buy. And I don't want to let no one know off this except Emma. And since you a saboteur, you could sneak the stuff in from everyone, especially Ratchet since he doesn't like anything unhealthy. So would you?" I asked him looking at him.

"Hummm. Sure, I'll help."

"Yay thanks Jazz, your the best!" I said giving him a hug, which he returned.

There was a knock on the window from my side. I let go of Jazz to see a very, not in a happy mood, Sideswipe in his holoform. Jazz put his window down and asked with a raised eyebrow,

"What up?"

"We're about to land. Mia needs to get to her seat." He said opening the door for me.

"I'll talk to you later." I said to Jazz and got out.

Sideswipe gave Jazz a glare and pulled me to my seat and started strapping me in.

"I'm not useless. I can strap myself down, thank you very much." I said.

"You're to slow." He responded then disappeared.

"Jez. What got up his tailpipe and died?" Emma whispered to me.

"I got no idea." I said looking away.

We finally landed at the Tranquility Airport. Yep, we lives in Nevada and in the same town as Sam. I got in Sideswipe's waiting form and he started driving to our apartment, and everyone else followed. I just hope that my gift to Emma didn't des-appeared. It was a limited addition, big pillow with the Autobot logo in the middle and Mirage at one side and Optimus at the other. It was hidden in my closet in a box, since I don't have time to wrap it.

"What was that all about?" Sideswipe asked after riding in silence.

His holoform was looking straight up ahead. I guess people would freak out to see the driver not look at the road.

"What was ,what?" I asked.

"You were hugging Jazz."

"... It's a secret." I said looking out.

"Do I want to know?"

"You will in a few days."

He stopped talking. And finally arrived at our apartment. The guys followed us to our apartment which was up stairs. We walking in and everything looked the same.

"You guys wait here while we get out stuff." I said.

"We want to help." Mirage said.

"Alright, you guys can start by packing our movies, bluray DVD, and our X-box and the games." I said handing them out boxes we had.

I took some for my clothes and other stuff I might need. The first I thing I did was check my closet for Emma's present. I closes my eyes and opened the lid. I opened one eye then the other. It was still here! IT'S A MIRACLE! I starred doing my victory dance. I stopped and pulled the box to my bed. I put a bunch of clothes over the pillow. An closed the lid. I the grabbed the other box and filled it in with the rest of my clothes, my iPod and my black Apple laptop. I won it at this app on Facebook. I closed the lid and pulled the box out, were Ironhide picked it up and took it outside. I walked back in the get the other box when Sideswipe came in and took it. I went to my small refrigerator at the corner of my room and looked inside. I threw all the food away since it wouldn't last since I was going to unplug it, and left the sodas. I called Jazz in to my room.

"Yeah?"

"Could you sneak this in? I need a place to put the meat in for the party." I asked.

"Sure." He responded.

As much as I wanted to keep it a secret, I could do it alone.

"Lennox could you come in here?"

"What you need?" He asked.

"Ok, so Emma and I plus Jazz are planing to decorated the base for Christmas and have a barbecue on New Years. I wanted to know I'd you has a grill or something?" I asked.

"Not at the base. But since we're going to separated to get my wife and kid, I'll take the one I have at home and take it to the base. Also I could ask Sarah to bring some stuff to cook for Christmas." He responded.

"Thanks Lennox." I said.

"Please call me Will." He said ruffling my head.

"Well, thanks Will." I said and we walked out.

Emma was still packing and I walked out. The bots put our names on the boxes and put them in their subspace. I walked up to Sam, and asked him for help. He responded that he would help and ask his mom to help with cooking and his dad for the barbecue cooking. I thanked him with a hug and went to find Emma. She finally finished and we were ready to go. Unfortunate, Prowl wanted us to go in equal numbers. So Jazz, Mirage and himself were in one team and that left lronhide with the twins and the humans. The twins argued that they should be near me at all times but Prowl responded that he and Jazz were capable of keeping me safe. He Also said That Bumblebee was to go alone with Sam because they were going yo pick up Jolt and Mikaela on the way. And we were off. Ironhide's team went to pick up Sarah, and Prowl's team headed to the store and Bumblebee to Sam's house. We arrived at Walmart and Prowl said he would stay and watched for decepticons.  
Inside we bought lots of streamers and decorations. We also bought a bunch of food. We were called by Prowl, who said it was time. We raced to the vehicle form and subspaced the food in Mirage's subspace. Emma told him about it. Emma and i learned that the bots could change the temperature in their subspace, which was awesome. We waited on the plane for the others, and when they arrived and we took off. When we landed on base, Mirage picked up Emma and raced to our rooms, followed by Jazz and I. I sat up the mini refrigerator and put a blanket over it after putting the food in. I hid some decorations under my bed and the rest in the closet and Emma took some too.

"So were do you want these boxes?" Ironhide asked with the boxes on his palm of his bi-pedal form.

"Just put them by the door, thank you." I said.

I spent the rest of the day putting my clothes away and wrapping Emma's present. I then assemble a meeting with Emma, Mirage and Jazz. The twin weren't bothering us, which was strange.

"So how are we going to put all the decorations tomorrow night? The base is huge!" Emma asked.

"I didn't want to it to come to this but... We'll have to ask Wheeljack for help."

**Me: Dun,Dun, DUNNNNNNNNNN.**


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hi, guys. Thanks for your reviews. Anyways, I uploaded a new story. Make sure you check it out and review. It's called In the Shadows. Jolt if you please..

Jolt: Very well. Crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us and she apologizes in advance for any bad spelling and grammar.

Chapter 8

"No you go!" I said.

Emma and I were arguing on who would go ask Wheeljack for assistance. Mirage and Jazz both said they couldn't because they had 'patrol'. Yeah, right patrol my ass.

"I can't. I have an appointment with Ratchet. Or do you want to go to Ratchet." Emma said.

Fuck. She's got me. When we arrived, Ratchet wanted us to come into the med-bay for a check up. I by no means wanted to go, so that left me to go ask. I watched Emma skip away and I went to get some of the decorations, so that Wheeljack could have some models. I looked out the hall and checked if they were clear. They were, and I booked it to Wheeljack's lab. I knew where it was because the hallway was in covered in signs like, 'warning: approach at your own risk,' and 'stuff might catch on fire and explode, you have been warned'. I finally arrived at the door and I knocked. The door opened in an instant.

"Yes? Oh, your Mia the terror twins charge. How can I help you?" Wheeljack asked looking down.

"Uhm. Hi. Well, I. Uhm .. Need your help on something." I said.

"Oh. On what?" He asked.

"Can I come in? It's kind of a secret." I said looking around making sure no one was near.

"Oh, sure. Come in, come in. I was just finishing up my newest invention." He said picking me up. Closing the door and putting me on the large table in the middle of the room with a weird contraption.

Oh, I'm so dead if that explodes.

"Ok, so I need you to build something..." I said.

I told him for what I needed it and in returned he asked what Christmas was. I answered it and he said he would help and keep it a secret. He said he needed to start working on them and put me on the floor and I walked out. Thank Primus I lived. I walked back to the rec room when the terror twins came up running. I dove to the wall to not get squished. I watched them run passes with a very mad Ironhide in tow. Idiots, that all I have to say. I entered the empty rec room and sat down. I was about to pick up a controller when Fig walked in. He was sneezing and coughing.

"Well, someone's sick." I said.

"I don't feel good. Wait... This isn't the med-bay." He said, confused.

"Come on, I'll take you to it." I said pushing him put the door.

We walked to the med-bay and walked in.

"What now!" Ratchet asked.

"Figs got the cold." I said.

"Hum. It seems your right. I'll need to scan everyone to make sure they're ok." He responded and looked at me.

With that, I ran out the room.

"EVERY HUMAN FOR THEMSELVES! RATCHET IS SCANNING EVERYONE!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway.

Some people gave me the 'really' face. A few looked startled. Others scared. They should be. I kept running and looking behind me. I ran into something and landed on my butt. I looked up to see... Optimus. He picked me up and started walking to the med-bay.

"Wait! Noooo! Put me down! Please." I said pleading.

"I'm sorry. Ratchet com-linked every Autobot on base to look for you and said to bring you to him." He responded.

"What about, 'Freedom is the right of all sentinel things.'?" I asked, using his motto against him.

"Yes, that's true, but are they free from Ratchet?"

"Ok, ok you got me." I said.

He walked to the med-bay, where Ratchet was waiting. The reason I didn't want him to scan me was that even if he found the smallest insignificant wrong doing, he would keep me in the Med-bay. I learned I was right. A couple of soldiers had their own beds on one of the berths. They all looked fine and were complaining about it. This included Epps who whining the most. Ratchet scanned me and said I was ok and told me to get something to eat, which I happily did. I guess time goes fast when your running away from Ratchet and his scanners. On the way out, Emma followed me. We ate dinner and decided to camp out in my room. She moved all the decorations from her room and threw them in my closest. We decided to watch, Battleship.

Next day

In the morning, it was Christmas eve. Wheeljack asked us, Emma and I, to come to his lab. We both sneaked in. He showed us how to use the machines that shot decorations and made them stick on the wall, also how to reload them. He also made some for Bumblebee, Mirage and himself. I asked him to keep the human ones for later. He also made bluetooth's so that we could communicate with each other. We thanked him and walked out. I hadn't seen the twins since yesterday. I asked Ironhide if he knew where they were. He said they where in the brig and stomped away before I could ask why.

That night

Jazz had said that he got Prowl to give him the Security duty so that no one would see what had happened. I waited in front of my room, with Emma and Mirage for the rest of our accomplices.

" Operation: decorate base starts now." I said as everyone arrived.

Wheeljack passed around his inventions to everyone, then the bluetooth's to the humans, and parted ways. Bumblebee and Sam, of course were a team, so was Emma and Mirage, so that left me with Wheeljack. We made our way to the Autobot hanger. We decorated it from the roof to the floor. After we finished, we got a com-link.

: Hey this is Team Mirage. We just finished our section. Over.: Emma said.

: This is Team Bee. We also just finished out section: Sam said.

: You forgot to say, over, Sam. Over.: Emma said.

: Sorry: he responded.

: You did it again! Over: Emma yelled, making my ear hurt.

: Sorry, sorry. Over: he finally responded, correctly.

: This is Team Wheeljack. We also just finished. Did anyone get the hallway, were the bots rooms are located? Over: I said.

There was silence.

:No, over: Everyone responded.

We got in a silent argument and everyone, besides me and Wheeljack, agreed that we should go because we were closer. I got bad luck. We, Wheeljack and I, reloaded our stuff and walked to the Autobot hallway. As we got near, we tiptoed and started shooting decorations everywhere. I felt like a ninja or a spy. I couldn't decide on which. As I started shooting away, I started humming the mission impossible song. We finally finished and dashed to the rec room, were everyone agreed to meet so that we could put up the Christmas tree that Wheeljack made. It looked like the real thing.

"Decorated the base, was a success. Now for the tree." I said, high fiving everyone.

About three in the morning, Sam and the bots told Emma and I to leave it to them because we were to wake up in two hours to cook the Christmas food that Judy, Sam's mom and Sarah brought. We decided to sleep on the couches there.

Two hours later

We were woken up by Sam, who said that Sarah and Judy were waiting for us in the kitchen. We made our way to the cafeteria and started helping with the yummy breakfast. As the soldiers walked up the stairs, they were amazed to see so much food. Epps walked up to one table, stood on it and asked everyone to thank us for the food. After we finished we grabbed some food for us and sat down. Judy and Sarah said that we could go to sleep, since Makaela was helping them for lunch and diner. We tried to argue that we should help but that said we were up all night and go to sleep. They were right because I passes out on the table.

Sideswipes POV

Ratchet came into the brig and let us out. He said to get our charge to her room and make sure she gets some recharge. We asked why, and he responded that she had a busy night and walked out. We com-linked Jazz and asked him if he knew were our charge was at, and he responded in the cafeteria. With that we walked out of the brig into the hallway to find it different. Over the wall were wintery decorations and pictures of what humans call, 'presents'. On the roof, snowflakes were hanging of them. We searched on the World Wide Web, and it said it was Christmas. I smiled. Our squishy did all this. We walked to the cafeteria and looked around for Mia. We found her, with her head on the table sleeping. Mirage's charge, Emma, was next to her, also sleeping. I gently picked her up, and walked out the cafeteria, towards her room.

"Cookies. Cake and hot coco..." Mia mumbled in her sleep.

I found it cute and a good blackmail footage. We finally arrived and Sunny transformed down and activated his holoform. I carefully handed him Mia, then I too transformed down and I activated my holoform. I opened the door for him then closed it. I watched as he gently put her on her bed. I knew he felt something for her but didn't admit it. I felt it threw the bond even thou he tried to hide it. We both watched her sleep for a few moments. Sunny then went and laid next to her and I laid at the other side.  
This was the squishy that captured our spark and we would protect her at all cost.

Me: Awwww. Till next time. GO WORLD CUP! If you guys watch it, review your team. XD 


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello every body. :) Welcome to another chapter. Thank you for the reviews and the ideas. Today we'll be joined by the shiny, the best painted mech... Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker: Yeah, whatever. Just remember to buy me a new can of wax.

Me: Alright, ok, jezz.( rolling eyes) Just do what I asked you, please.

Sunstreaker: Fine. Crazzyywolf421 does NOT own any of us and never will. She opologizes in advance for any bad grammar and spelling.

Me: Thank you. See, that wasn't so bad. Now, please enjoy the chapter. :)

Chapter 9

Mia's POV

I laid on my side to what I think is my bed. How did I get here? I tried move but I felt two presences at each side. I opened my eyes to see only darkness. Alright, don't freak out, Mia... Alright I'm freaked out already. I listened to them. ...Good they are sleeping. I started counting. 1...2...3. I jumped out off bed.

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! " I yelled as I dashed to the door.

I swung the door an ran out. I didn't get far because I ran into a car and slid down the hood. I landed on my ass and I looked up at the car. It was a red Lamborghini.

"What the slag was that?" Came a voice from my room.

I watched Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in their holoforms walk out.

"What the hell! It was you?! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!" I said glaring at them.

"You know what, I don't want to know. If you excuse me, I need to give something to Emma." I said before they could speak.

I walked back into my room and into the closet. I got Emma's present and walked our. The twins were gone. Maybe I was to hard on them. No it was their fault for scaring me. Anyways, I made my way to Emma's door and knocked.

"Merry Christmas!" I said as she opened the door.

I handed her the present and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mia. I also have something for you." She said and motioned me to follow.

I sat in the living room couch for her. She handed me a big box wrapped in wrapping paper with snowflakes.

"Alright, in the count of three. 1...2..3!" We said in unison.

I opened the box to find... The big Bumblebee plushie I had meant to buy not to long ago. I squealed in joy and hugged the plushie. She did the same with the pillow. I said goodbye because I needed to talk to the bots about their present. Emma and I decided to give them a wash for Christmas. Now I only needed asks when they wanted it. On the way, I passed the rec room. The terror twins were the only ones in there. They looked down, probably because I yelled at them, which made me feel bad. I walked in and reached out and touched, Sideswipe's leg.

"Guys, am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I apologize. " was all I said and left the room.

Sideswipe's POV

Our squishy came into the rec room and apologized. She left before we could say anything.

"She likes me better." I said to my twin.

"No, she likes me. Just because she touched you, doesn't mean she liked you." He responded.

"Yeah, well. Lets have a bet. The first one to get a response from her gets her." I said standing up.

"What kind of respond?" He asked also standing.

"Any affection that indicates she's into one of us." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Deal. But first lets get some help." He said getting in my face.

"Fine. Lets go." I said as we made our way to our destination.

Emma's POV

Mia danced her way out of my room, with the Bumblebee plushie. I was surprised it didn't disappear like the others. I went and put my new pillow in my bed. I laid down and starred at it for a few minutes. Then i heard someone knocking. I went to open the door to find Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in their holoforms, standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked them.

"Yes, you can. Can we come in?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sure."I responded letting them in.

They sat on the couch, while I pulled up my chair from my desk. We stared at each other, waiting for one to talk.

"So.. What do you need?" I asked.

"Well, we need help in something. We want to show Mia affection without it being weird and awkward. Basically something accidental. " Sunstreaker answered.

"Hummm. Ok, I'll help. Since today is Christmas, we could hang up mistletoes where Mia's at. I bought a bunch of the without her knowing." I said, getting up and taking the mistletoe back out from under my bed.

"What's a mistletoe?" They asked.

"It's this small plant. During Christmas, they are put on ceilings and doorways. If two people stand under them, they have to kiss. " I said, showing them the plant.

Before they could answer, there was another knock on the door. I opened it a crack, to make sure it wasn't Mia. It wasn't, it was Mirage in his holoform and I let him in.

"What's going on?" Mirage asked, giving the twins suspicious looks.

"Oh, noting. We're helping the twins on something." I said.

"On what?"

"You'll see."

Minutes later, after making up a plan.

Still Emma's POV

The plan was simple. Find Mia, put a mistletoe on both the autobot door and the human door, wait for her to leave the room,get one twin to kiss her, then get the other twin at a different location and repeat the process.

We found Mia at the rec room. She said she needed to get something, so we quickly put up the mistletoes and ran to the corner. The twins decided, that Sideswipe was to go first, so he was positioned by the door. Mia opened the human door.

"Ah, forgot something." Mia said and closing the door.

The bigger doors opened, and Sideswipe was about to get under the mistletoe but stopped. Bumblebee, with Mia in his hand stepped out and looked up.

"What's that?" He asked Mia.

Mia looked up and blushed.

"It's a mistletoe, Bee. " she responded.

"What's the function of it." He asked.

"Uhm..., when two people step under it, they kiss. It's a human tradition." She said, blushing even more.

"Ouhh... Ok."

Bumblebee put her down, transformed and activated his holoform. He gave her a small peck on the lips, then transformed again and walked towards the hangers. Mia stood there for a few moments. Then she headed towards the cafeteria.

"Hi, Sideswipe." Mia said over her shoulders.

It was quiet until finally Mia was out of sight.

"Well, that didn't go as suspected. Try again?" I asked the twins.

"Yes!" Both the twins answered.

We headed toward the cafeteria and waited till Mia excused herself. When she did, we set the mistletoe up. This time it was Sunstreaker that was near the door while the rests of us were hiding in the corner. The doors opened and... Jazz walked out with Mia in his hand.

"Well, would yah look at that. It's ah mistletoe. Ya know wat that means? It's kissing time!" Jazz said with a grin.

Before Mia could respond, Jazz, like Bumblebee did, put her down and transformed. With his holoform, he stepped toward her and gave her a kiss. He didn't give her a peck on the lips, instead he gave her one of the long ones. After he stepped back, he gave her a wink and went on his way. Mia stood shocked for a few seconds but shook it off and headed toward the Autobot hangers. The twins didn't look to happy.

"Third ones the charm?" I asked.

They responded with a growl and followed Mia, with Mirage and me in tow. Like the last few times, we waited. Sideswipe waited by the giant door. The human door was out of order so we knew that she would come out of the other one. Finally the doors opened and Mia stepped out on her own but ... Prowl walked out at the same time.

"Hold up, Prowler. That's ah mistletoe over ya. You'll hav tah kiss lil miss Mia." Jazz said from behind us.

Prowl and Jazz got in an argument, on which Jazz won. With a sight, Prowl transformed down and onlined his holoform. Even Prowls holoform was hot. He kissed her on the check, then transformed back and took a few steps and... Crashed.

Mia's POV

Prowl crashed after he kissed me.

"Oh, I give up!" Emma said from the corner and stomped off, with Mirage following her.

I looked at the twins who were bashing their helms on the wall.

I gave Jazz a confused look and asked the only question I could.

"What I do?"

Me: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm so exited for the new transformers movie. XD share your excitement with me. ( runs in circle, screaming excitedly) Who doesn't want to see Optimus riding a dinosaur. ;) 


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hey, guys. Sorry for not updating the story sooner. Writers block got me. Anyways new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Mirage: What' going on?

Me: Oh nothing. I was just updating my story. Now that your here, do you mind doing the intro.

Mirage: Sure. crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us and she apologizes in advance for any bad grammar.

Me: Thank you, Mirage. To the chapter. :)

Chapter 10

Mia's POV

The twins have acted strange since yesterday. They try to ignore me. Anyways, today in the morning the humans, Sam, the Witwickys, Makaela, Sarah and Annabelle left with Chromia, Bumblebee and Jolt. Emma an I were suppose to go back go our apartments today, but the twins were in the brig and Emma didn't want to leave without me. Lennox said that today the liaison was coming to base today. He asked us to wear our uniforms and not to leave our rooms. The only reason we could leave was one of us to get lunch.

"I'm hungry." Emma informed me while we were watching a movie

"Now that I think about it, I am too. Why don't you get us some food?" I asked her.

"No, you. Remember that Lennox said only one and to try and evade anyone with a suit. You were the track star."

"Yeah, in middle school." I responded, rolling my eyes.

"Mia, you know I'm slow." She responded.

We had a stare down, which I lost and I made my way to the cafeteria. I looked behind each corner, which made me get stares from the other soldiers. I almost made it, when the alarms went off. Soldiers ran to the hanger while I staid near the wall making my way back my room.

"You there!" Someone said from behind me.

I looked back to find a guy with glasses in a suit walking towards me. I looked around to see that only I was in the hallway.

"Me?" I asked pointing at myself.

"Yes, you! Didn't your hear! All personal is to get on the plane. Lets go!" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the hanger.

"But...but..." I tried to say something, but couldn't.

I didn't want him to know that I wasn't a N.E.S.T. Soldier so I went along. I prayed that this was a drill or something. He dragged me up the plane and took me to a seat, then left. I was about to stand up, when,

"We're about to take off. You better be strapped down. We are heading into enemy territory. You better be ready to jump out." The pilot said over the intercom.

My face turned pale. This was not a drill. The plane took off and I staid frozen to my seat.

'Alright Mia. Stay calm.'

I got out of my seat and walked to the soldier that I only recognized.

"Fig, we got a problem." I said to him.

"Wha-? MIA! What are you doing on the plane?" He asked standing up.

"Hum... Well, the guy in the suit found me and shoved me on here." I responded.

"Galloway. I hate that man. He's a fucking asshole. Never mind that, I got to alert Lennox." He said, and motioned me to follow him.

I follows him to a thing that I think was a video chat. He turned it on and waited.

"Yo, what's up?" Epps answered.

"Epps, where's Lennox? We got a problem." Fig said.

"What kind of probl- MIA! What are you doing on the plane?" Epps asked.

Before I could answer, I was interrupted by the terror twins in their holoforms, pushing Epps away from the screen and started yelling something I couldn't understand.

"Guys...GUYS! Calm the fuck down. I'm ok... I think." I said getting their attention.

"Mia, how did you get on the plane?" Lennox asked as he poked his face into the monitor.

I explained again how it happened.

"Right... Well you'll have to parachute out because there's no way back. Once you land, your to stay close to my team. Got it?" Lennox said.

"Ok got it... Wait, did you say parachute?" I asked.

"Alright, everyone gear up." Lennox said and the video chat went black.

"You heard the man, lets get you geared up." Fig said.

"But, I never parachuted out of a plane before." I said as he put the pack with the parachute on me.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Fig said as he geared up.

We got in position to jump. The cargo door opened.

"Just hold onto me." Fig said.

We ran out and jumped. I screamed the whole way. In mid-air I got separated from Fig. I panicked and looked around. One soldiers caught up to me and signaled me to put on the blue handle, which I did and the parachute opened. I don't know what happened but there were holes in my parachute and I began to fall. I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle.  
Suddenly I felt arms rap around me and I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't falling. I looked to se that my savior was the same soldier that helped me earlier.

We finally touched the ground.

"Thank you for saving me... Uh." I was saying but I didn't know his name.

" Michael Stones at your service." He said with a smile.

"Well, thanks Michael for Saving me." I said.

"MIA! Are you ok?" Fig asked me as he ran towards me.

"Yeah. Thanks to Michael here, I'm fine." I responded.

"Well good going Michael. Mia, we landed farther than expected from Lennox's team."he said.

"Alright, stay near us. Ther-" Fig was saying but got interrupted by an explosion.

"RUN! TAKE COVER!" Fig shouted at everyone.

We all ran different directions. I ran behind Fig and Michael. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling. I looked up to see that I was alone. I looked back to see red optics staring at me. Not just any red optics but Starscream ugly red optics.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lonely human. What a good find." He said, putting his ugly face in my face.

"Get your ugly damn face away from my, not so ugly one. It can be contagious and I don't want to catch ugliness. " I said, crawled back and started running.

"Where do you think your going? Your time is up." He said angrily.

I kept running until I felt pain on my back and everything went black.

Lennox POV

Fig's team landed farther than expected.

"Alright everyone, first priority is to get to Fig's team and pick up Mia and get her to her guardians the-" I was saying but got interrupted by an explosion.

Suddenly the radio came alive. "Lennox, come in. It's Fig. We're under fire. I repeat we're under fire."

"Everyone move!" I yelled and got on Ironhide's waiting form.

The twins bolted past everyone but got called back by Optimus. As we arrived, we saw Starscream flying off. I got out of Ironhide and ran up to Fig with the twins right behind me. Before anyone could talk, Fig spoke first,

"Lennox, I'm sorry. We couldn't do anything. He took her... The decepticons have Mia."

Me: I hope you liked the chapter. Any who, I went to see Transformer 4 and it was good.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hey, guys. sorry for the wait. Its a short chapter, for a very good reason. Ill tell you why in the next update, because if I tell you why ill ruin the next chapter. anyways, today I-

Jazz: Wat ar ya doin up? Yur suppose to be sleepin not on yar computer.

Me: Awwww, I was just updating my story calm down. but now that your here, do you mind doing the intro.

Jazz: ... fine, but then ya have to go to bed.

Me: Fine.

Jazz: Crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us. She apologizes in advance for any bad spelling and grammar.

Chapter 11

Mia's POV

I woke up with a headache. The first thing I noticed was that I was not in my bed back at the base. I was laying on cold hard metal. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a cage if some sorts, up near the ceiling.

"Finally. I thought you'd never wake up. Sadly you did, and ruined my fun. I was going to shock you awake." A red decepticon said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

I wasn't sure who this decepticon was. All the ones I've seen in the movies were dark colors.

"You must be a new soldier if you don't know. But to let you know, you are in the presence of the fabulous Knockout." He responded, posing.

Well, that's not surprising at all. I mean Sunny is in this universe too. Speaking of Sunny,... I'm do dead of I ever get back to base.

"Actually, I'm not a soldier at all." I said.

This comment made him stop posing, and made him move closer to me to inspect me.

"If your not a soldier, then what were you doing in the battle field?"

"Well, I go on the plane by accident-" I was responding him, until the door opened.

"Knockout, status report." A deep voice said.

I turned around to look at... MEGATRON! I'm so screwed.

"Ur.. Lord Megatron. It looks like she is not a soldier, my lord." He said.

"Oh, is that it." Megatron said, looking at me.

I felt like shrinking into a puddle and despairing.

"It would seem that Starscream drought a non-soldier." Knockout said, putting his long-sharp finger into the cage and poking me.

"Hey, watch it." I said.

Me and my damn mouth. It's going to get me killed, that's for sure.

"Feisty. Knockout make sure she survives. Barricade will be here later to take her. I might make a good use of her." Megatron said and walked out.

"Well that went well." I said.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and picked up the cage and walked out.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my med-bay." He responded.

On the way I saw Soundwave's twins, Rumble and Frenzy. ( I'm making the twins like they were in G1 . I didn't like the way Frenzy look in the Michael Bay film.) They looked at me and smiled. Not just any smile but a very and I mean a very evil smile. I just blinked at them.

"Just stay away from them and you'll be fine." Knockout said, reassuringly.

We made it to his med-bay, and put me and my cage on an empty berth.

"Don't you have a partner?" I asked him.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" He asked me with a reused eye brow.

"I think I've heard of you. I just don't remember from where." I said.

"Yes, speaking of partner... Where is he." He said.

: Breakdown, where are you? Your were support to be here by now...oh, fine. Just don't be late:

"Barricade is on his way to pick you up. My advice... I don't have any. Good luck." He said with a laugh and left me alone.

I laid on the floor of the cage and looks up. I started playing with my feet. And before you say anything, it was boring I had to do something. Even if I did get out of the cage, how would I get down from the berth? If really high up. My thought were interrupted my foot steps. The med-bay doors opened and Barricade walked in.

"Your the squishy I have to take care of. Pathetic." He said with a bored expression.

"Excuse me for being pathetic. I don't want to be captured. It not my fault. If you want to blame someone, blame the idiot Starcream. He was the one who captured me." I said standing up.

"I guess your not that bad if you think Starscream is a scram eating idiot." He said and picking up the cage, making me fall.

"WATCH IT! Fragile squishy here." I said holding onto the bars.

He chuckled and fixed his hold on the cage.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'M going to get myself some energon. You are just tagging along." He said.

We made our way into the hallway. The hallway seemed empty. Only a few cons walked by and gave us weird stares. Finally we made it to our destination. It was a huge room.

" Whats this place called?" I asked.

"It's the rec-room. We keep some of our energon dispensers here." He responded.

Before I could ask were the rest of the dispensers were, he walked in and sat at a table. I looked around and inspected the room. It looked similar to the one at the NEST base, except there weren't any human size things. There was a huge TV and a huge couches around it. There were more tables. Anyways, Barricade left me on the table and headed to the energon dispenser to get himself a cube. I stood up an looked around. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I turned around to find... Rumble and Frenzy. They were looking at me with curiosity.

"Uh... Yes? Can I help you?" I asked.

"Do you prank?" One asked.

I think it was Rumble.

"Yeah, I prank."

"Did you prank the Autobots?" The other, Frenzy asked.

"Yeah. I pranked the terror twins. It ended with a scratched Sunstreaker and a pink Sideswipe." I reasponded.

They looked at each other then back at me. The very evil smile returned.

"Would you like to prank Starcream with us?" They said in unison.

I responded with my own evil smile.

"Let's do it."

Me: Like I said, its a very short chapter. the next is not going to be very short. till next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Me: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been busy but here it is.

Frenzy: What is? Who are you talking too?"

Rumble: Just leave her. She's a nut job.

Me: I am not! Anyways, I don't own transformers only my OC, Mia. I apologize in advance for any bad spelling… Now where did does two go.

Mia's POV

Unfortunately, Barricade didn't like the twins much. He came back with his energon cube and gave the twins mean looks before picking up my cage. But before he walked out the twins shouted that they would free me and release my prankish side to the decepticon community.

"You better not contribute or else. " he said.

"Awwww, don't be a stick in the mud. I promise you won't be the victim of ANY pranks while I'm here." I said.

I gave him my best puppy eyes. He stared at me and I stared back. I tried my best to not blink.

"Fine. But remember, no pranking me. Got it?" He responded.

"Sure." I said.

He opened the cage and let me out. He said he had some things to do and left me to wonder around his room.

"Pssssssatt!" Someone said.

I looked around to find no one.

"Up here!" Someone said from above me.

I looked up to see that it was the twins, Rumble and Frenzy, in the air shaft.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked them.

"We came to bail you out." They said together and sent a rope down.

They pulled me up and led me to a room. They then proceeded to help me down.

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"Our room." Rumble answered.

"When you say, 'our room', you mean..." I said stopping at the end hoping I was wrong.

"Yep. It mean its Soundwave's room too." Now it was Frenzy who answered.

"But don't worry, he's busy right now. He isn't in here until a little later. Now, to the plan... How are we going to get a pink Starscream before the end of the day? " Rumble assures me.

"Why don't you ask Lazerbeak to fly a paint can over a door way?" I asked.

"No, that won't work. He refused to help us. " Both of them answered.

"Why don't you use the vents?" I asked.

"Right! Good idea." Rumble said as he patted my head.

So that's was the plan. While Rumble and I crawled through the vents, Frenzy staid below to film. We found out Starscream was in the cybertronian shower station. Well they called it something else, but couldn't remember what it was. Any way's we waited and waited then finally he walked into the hallway. At the right moment we let the pink paint cans fall and booked it. We heard him scream but didn't want to stay and get found. We were going to meet in Barricades room but when we got there, Barricade was waiting.

"Good job on the prank but Lord Megatron wants to see you." He said and picked me up.

The twins had a worried expression on their faces but said nothing as I walked out with Barricade. We walked into what looked like a throne room.

"Leave it there." Megatron said, dismissing Barricade.

Barricade left me in front of him. He started to walk to the door but turn around, giving me one last look before leaving.

"Tell me, human, where is the Autobot base located." He demanded.

"I don't know. When I was on the plane, I fell asleep and when I woke up the window was far away from me." I answered, trying to not show that I was scared.

"QUIT LYING TO ME, HUMAN! TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" He yelled, standing up from his throne making me fall back.

"I said I don't know. That's the truth." I said as I picked myself up from the ground.

"Very well. If you won't tell me, then I'll give you some time to think... STARSCREAM GET IN HERE!" He yelled.

Nothing happened and Megatron's optics dimmed which meant he was sending a comm-link.  
A few minutes later, a pink Starscream walked in. I tried my best not to laugh.

"Starscream, what... Never mind, I radar not know." Megatron said and dismissing him.

Starscream glared at me before leaving.

"Lugnut take the human to the brig. I want it alive. " He said.

"Yes, oh glorious Lord Megatron." Lugnut said as he walked and picked me up.

It was a quite a silent walk. He set me down in what looked like a cell without a door. He walked out and pressed a button on the wall. Energon bar that where big enough for me to walk through appeared.

"Now you can't leave." He said laughing.

"Really, I can't leave?" I asked.

"Yes, I've tested it on another squishy like you, but it wasn't like you. It had a probe between its legs. I know you can't escape. Now I'll be leaving." He said, starting to walk out.

"Wait! You should leave the door opened so that everyone can see how miserable I am." I said, hoping he would take the bait.

"Good idea! I'll leave the door open." He said and walked out.

I waited a few minutes before I made my way between the large bars and walked to the door.

'Ok, Mia. Lets see. Left or right?... I'll go left, it always works for me.'

I began to walk forward, making sure I stayed near the wall. I walked to a fork and decided to go for right. I could beloved that Lugnut was that stupid. I mean, sure I knew he was a Megatron fan-girl... er fan-MECH. But that was it, I didn't think he was actually dumb. I kept rambling about Lugnut that I forgot to stay by the wall. Suddenly I heard something behind me and I ran. I didn't get far because I ran into something and landed on my butt.

"What I run into?" I asked out loud.

I looked up to see a mysterious blue mech.

"Query: Why are you not in your cell."

Me: Thanks for reading. It will take me some time but I'll try to update soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**Me: Sorry again for the wait. Anyways here it is. A new chapter. :) I hope you like it.**

**Ciel: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: CIEL! Your not even in this dimension or time! What are you doing here?!**

**Ciel: Who do you think your talking to! You peasant, don't have any manners. I'm looking for my butler. Ill be leaving now. I rather not be in the presence of a lowly peasant like you. (Walks away)**

**Me: I NOT A LOWLY PEASANT! YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT!... Sorry about that. Anyways, I don't own transformers and I'm sorry for any bad spelling or grammar... CIEL! I HOPE YOUR WITH SEBASTIAN BECAUSE IM NOT GOING TO BE HELD RESPONSIBLE TO WHAT IM GOING TO DO TO YOU WHEN I FIND YOU! **

**Chapter 13**

**Emma's POV **

**"Penguins, unicorns, fuzzy rabbits, cute puppies, fluffy kittens. The color pink, chocolate, cupcakes, cakes..." I was saying to my self. **

**"Emma, you need to calm down." Will said to me.**

**"CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! MIA IS WITH THE DECEPTICONS. WHO KNOWS WHAT THEIR DOING TO HER. SHE COULD BE BRAINWASHED, INJURED... or... dead." I responded, whispering the last word. **

**"Don't think like that. Mia a a strong willed person. Besides if the twins hear you say that, they WILL throw a fit. And you know how those end." Epps said and giving me a hug.**

**"I know. But I don't know what to think." I told him and walked back to my room.**

**Every bot and human at NEST were searching for any signs of Mia. This included Mirage. After I heard that Mia was taken, I went hysterical. I didn't want to lose my best friend again, not like this.**

**I lost my very first friend when I first arrived to college. I had been roomed with Mia and I, in to condition wanted to be friends with her. I had my best friend, Ashley and I thought that, that was I needed. **

**Mia was smart. Everyone loved her. She had many friends. She had already been in college for a year because she graduated early from high school. I guess that why a lot of people in college knew her. She also knew a lot about computers. I don't know why instead of getting a job at Starbucks, she could of got a job about technology. I think she did it form me. **

**Anyways, Ashley and I both went into the cosmetology class. I was excited because we were in the same class. She really didn't like most of the things that I like. For example, Transformers and anime. She hated does two things, I never watched any of those around her. In the beginning she separated herself from me and I thought she just was getting adjusted to college. But one day, she went to a party and invited me. I thought it was a little fishy but went any ways. As I was walking in, Ashley pored a bucket of green slime on me. She called me a freak. I, of course didn't know what to do. Everyone was laughing at me, when Mia arrived. Everyone hushed at the look Mia was giving them all. The look of disappointment.**

**"This is what kids do. If your going to be like this, then you better go back o high school so that they can re-teach you about manners and bullying." Mia said to her. **

**She then took my hand and lead me back to our room. She then helped me get cleaned up and I cried on her shoulder. That's how our friendship began. She introduced me to her friends. They were all like me and so was Mia. Thanks to her, I got my confidence an strength. But we were kicked out of school when Ashley picked a fight with me. We both were still 18. Mia defended me and if I wasn't there to stop her, Ashley would of looked like she was mulled by a bear. **

**I then heard a knock on my door. **

**"Yes, who is it?" I asked. **

**"It's me, Mirage. Can I come in?" He asked. **

**"Yeah, sure." I said.**

**He came in and closed the door behind him. He then made his way towards me and sat down next to me. **

**"What's wrong, principessa?" He asked. **

**"I'm worried about Mia. What if I don't see her anymore? What if I lose her?" I said. **

**I let everything out and cried. He wrapped me into a warm hug while I cried. **

**"You always have me, il mio bel fiore." He said. **

**That's right I do have him but Mia is still Mia and no one can replace her. I was thinking of confessing my love for him but know that I think about it we have so may obstacles. He was a alien robot and I was just a human girl. I know there have been so many fanfictions about these situations but this was the real thing. Which one of those fanfictions were accurate. Not only that but why if something happened to me or him? What if he had to leave or I went back to my own dimension. I didn't want to leave him spark broken and I didn't want to live the rest of my life heart broken. I had so many feelings that I couldn't describe.**

**'Mirage, what have you done to me?' **

**Me: I hope you liked it. And thank you Shadowstreak for the suggestion. If any one has a suggestion for me, please feel free to tell me. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 **

**Me: Hello :) Another chapter yay. Today we'll be joined by another anime character. I don't know where they come from but it all points to Wheeljack, who is acting kind of fishy. Right Wheeljack?"**

**Wheeljack: (tried to sneak past me) I... Hehehehe ... Don't know what your talking about. ( runs away) **

**Me: Anyways, why don't you introduce your self?**

**Anime guy: ...woof...**

**Me: oh, uh sorry. This is Pluto. He's also from Black Butler. **

**Pluto: woof**

**Me: Sorry, I don't know that language. Anyways, I don't own Transformers and I apologize for any bad grammar or spelling. Come on Pluto, lets get some cookies.**

**Chapter 14**

**Emma's POV**

**I woke up to find Mirage gone. Last night I fell asleep in his arm after crying for what felt like forever. I went thru my usual routine, which was wake up, get changed, did my hair, brushed my teeth and headed out to the cafeteria. This would be my first breakfast without Mia. **

**As I walked to the cafeteria, I noticed that everyone was much more quiet them usual. I was also not my self. I mean, there can't be a yin without its yang or light without darkness. As I past some people they gave me reassuring smiles, which I returned with weak smiles. I couldn't give them real smiles. I just couldn't. **

**I walked into the cafeteria and up the stairs using the escalator instead of walking. I grabbed my breakfast and walked to an empty table. I sat down and started eating. As I ate, my mind wondered of to Mia. **

**My thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting next to me. I looked up from my food to meet brown carrying eyes.**

**"How are you doing, kido?" Will said as he put a hand on my shoulder. **

**"I guess am as good as I can be right now." I answered, going back to staring at my food. **

**"We're doing the best we can to find Mia. We"ll find her." He said.**

**"I just wish I could help in some way. I know if Mia and I switched roles, she would be hacking anything or everything to find me." I said.**

**"Hacking? She can hack?" He asked. **

**"Yeah, she's good with computers and technology." I responded.**

**"Why don't you tell me about her? If you want to." He asked.**

**"Well she's sporty even thou she doesn't admit it. She likes helping people. She taught me to throw knives as weird as if sound. But she did it because she wanted me to be able to protect myself. She also managed to teach me defense martial arts. I think she's perfect. I asked her about her past but she would always change the subject. I know what your thinking. How can I be her best friend if I don't know anything about her? Well she doesn't know my past ether. We made our own memory's that we don't have to look to the past. " I said. **

**He gave me a smile.**

**"Maybe you could train with us? How does that sound? We can't do much either but we can keep training." He asked. **

**"That would be great. Thanks Will." I said standing up to follow him.**

**Ironhide's POV **

**I watched how Will comforted the girl. She smiled when Will asked her to train with them. Every time I looked at her I would feel something in my spark. I would feel down when I saw her frown. I know it's not the kind of feeling I felt for Chromia. I was something else. I have felt this way before. I felt this way when I was Bumblebee's guardian back on Cybertron. I don't know why thou. I rarely talk to her but I would always find myself watching her from a distance. Just like I was doing now. **

**I followed them to the training rooms and watched her spar with Will. Her moves were kind of sloppy but she was a beginner after all. I chuckled when she got the upper hand on Will. Will then called for a break. They sat quietly for a few moments then Emma began telling him on why she learned to fight.**

**"It all happened when I went with Mia for a job interview. While I waited, I read a magazine but I got bored after a while and when outside for some fresh air. It happened so fast. First I was standing outside relaxing to then find myself cornered in a ally way next to the store. They were telling me something but I couldn't hear. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my own heart beating rapidly. One was about to hit me for not listening and I squeezed by eyes shut and waited for the punch that never hit its mark. I opened my eyes to find two of the three guys on the floor rolling in pain. The other was trying to fend of a very angry Mia. She threw him punches like there was no tomorrow. She stopped once the police arrived. Luckily Mia had walked out with the manager of the store to tell them what happened. Then we went home. I was so shaken up that she sang me to sleep. The next day she told me she would show me how to defend my self so that if it ever happened again I would fend off whoever was attacking me until someone else helped me or Mia herself would beat them up." She told Will. **

**"Mia sure sounds more like family then just friends." He said to her.**

**"She is. I think of her like a sister." She responded. **

**"We'll let's get back to tra-" Will was saying but got interrupted by Epps running in. **

**"Will, Emma, come quick!" He shouted and turning back.**

**"Hold on. What's going on?" Will asked him.**

**Outside the open door humans were running to the same direction followed by some of the other bots.**

**"Jazz found a lead on where Mia might be." He responded and ran out to join the mob of humans.**

**Emma and Will stared at each other and started running.**

**"Will, Emma I'll take you there." I said.**

**"Good idea. We'll never get thru the mob out there." Will said as I picked them both up. **

**My spark warmed up when I saw the look on Emma's face. She was smiling brightly, more than it had this morning. **

**Me: Sorry for the wait. Next chapter will tell you why.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**Me: Sorry for the wait. I kind of lost this original chapter and two other new ones. Sorry if this chapter is a little fast but I tried to make the best of what I could remember. Anyways today we'll be joined by Jazz.**

**Jazz: Whats up?**

**Me: Nothing much, you?**

**Jazz: Just listening to some cool jams**

**Me: That's cool. Hey now that your here, could you do the intro?**

**Jazz: Sure. Crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us and she apologizes in advance for any bad spelling or bad grammar.**

**Me: Thank you Jazz. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

**Mia's POV**

**So a few days have past. I think at least 5 days since I been captured by decepticons. My attempt to escape was a complete failure because Soundwave caught me and sent me back to the brig. He made sure to adjust the setting on the cell. Barricade has been the one to bring me my food. Megatron still wanted me alive for some reason. Anyways, during his time with me, Barricade talked to me about his life before the war and about how he lost his sister, who was an inventor. I told him my struggles in life before I met Emma. **

**It all changed 2 days ago. Barricade didn't show up to give me my breakfast as he usually did. I grew worried not for me but him. Another con came in at lunch time to give me my food. It was Sideways and he gave me a small energon cube. I refused to drink it and he got mad. He transformed down to his vehicle mode and turned on his holoform. Then he proceeded to try to make me drink it. He failed but of some energon got on my arm, which started to burn. Luckily the twins, Rumble and Frenzy, and Ravage walked in and relived him of his duty. After he left, the twins hurried to me and cleaned off the energon and wrapped my arm up. I asked them why they were helping me. They responded that they owed it to me. Starting that day Soundwave was the one who brought me my food. I kept asking him what happened to Barricade. He answered that he was busy with a mission. For some reason he never talked about his life back on Cybertron but he asked me about my life before I meet them. **

**He seemed more interested in me than he says. I mean, come on. Why would he be asking all those questions? Or maybe Megatron asked him to find my weak point. Who knows?**

**Right now I'm waiting for him to bring me my lunch. I hear footsteps coming closer to the brig door. They opened and Soundwave comes in. This time he came alone and not with his symbiots.**

**"Where are the twins?" I asked him. **

**"They are not with me." He said.**

**"Wait, why are you talking like that?" I asked him.**

**"The way you hear me talk with the other Decepticons is so that I don't show emotions. This is how I really talk but only for you." He said as he gave me my food.**

**"Why me?" I asked.**

**"Your spark... er soul seems good...What I mean is you are motivated by yourself. You don't need anyone." He said.**

**"That's were your wrong. There are things that I could do by myself but I still need the support of others. Like my friends who I consider my family. I may be strong but I'm not just strong for myself but for other people who aren't as strong. I know I may be just a girl but I want to protect the weak, and does that can't." I said then taking a bite of my burger.**

**"That was what the decepticon cause was. We first started as the protectors of the weak. We protected other Cybertronians from the Council, who were corrupted. But as the vorns past we too became corrupted. I see it now. I just wish it didn't take another species to open my optics. I also wish it didn't take me so long." He said sitting next to my cell.**

**"Well it's not too late to change yourself. I might not know you for very long, but your words sound straight from your spark." I said.**

**He didn't answer. He got lost in thought. I finished my food and put the trash in the bag. **

**"Mia, can I ask you for a favor?" He finally said.**

**"It depends what the favor is." I responded.**

**"If the time came, would you look after my symbiots? It would only be for a few vo- days." He asked.**

**"Sure but it would take the bots a long time for them to get use to them." I said.**

**"Bots? Why would you be with them? Shouldn't you be at your home?" He asked.**

**"Well yeah but since I was kidnapped, I don't think Optimus would let me go home any time soon." I responded. **

**"If that is how it has to be, please take good care of them." He said and left.**

**Well that's odd. Now I'm worried about Soundwave. I fear he might do something dangerous. During this few days I've grown closer to Soundwave and his symbiots. Also to Barricade. I do like it here but not to the extent that I have to stay here. I miss Emma terribly. She's like a sister to me. I also miss the Autobots. I miss my guardians. I wonder what they been doing while I been gone. I grew tired and went to my usual corner to sleep.**

**Time skip**

**I was having a good dream when I was awoken. I open my eye to see that the cell was opened and Barricade was standing over me with Soundwave. **

**"What's going on?" I asked then as I stood up.**

**"Your leaving." Barricade said.**

**"Why? Wouldn't Megatron get mad?" I asked.**

**"We: defected. Query: Needs to leave now." Soundwave said in his usual monotone voice.**

**"Your are going to become Shockwaves test subject when he arrives. I'm not letting that happen." Barricade said picking me up.**

**"Query: Take care of them." Soundwave said and giving me 4 cassettes. **

**I put them close to me and gave him a nod. Before I could anything else Barricade started moving. **

**"What about Soundwave?" I asked him.**

**"He's creating a diversion. Then he and the other who are defecting will go into hiding. I will join them after I drop you off." He said. **

**There was an explosion somewhere. Barricade ran to a door which lead outside. **

**'I knew I should of taken a left instead of right at the fork.' I thought to my self as Barricade transformed into his vehicle mode and drove us away from the base.**

**Me: Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I tried to make it serious since a bunch of Decepticons are defections and who knows what Megatron will do to them. Anyways see you next time. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Me: Hi I'm still alive. Anyways here is the next chapter.

Lennox: Hey, have you seen Ironhide?

Me: No but I'll help you look if you start us of.

Lennox: Sure kiddo. Crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us only her oc's. She apologizes in advance for any bad grammar or spelling.

Chapter 16

"So where are you dropping us of?" I asked Barricade.

"The nearest gas station. From there you will call the Autobots once I'm out of the area." He responded.

I look at the landscape. We were in a desert. I assumed we were still in the states since the sign that we passes said 'Safe Travels' . Unfortunately the name of the place was faded of.

"Wait where are we exactly?" I asked him.

"We're some were in Nevada." He responded.

"Seriously? The Autobots use to have a base in this state. The irony." I laughed.

"Well we knew that so, what better place to have a base then the Autobots old state they operated in." He responded.

"True, true but where are you guys staying if I might ask." I asked.

"Can't tell you." He replied.

"Let me guess. Top Secret?" I asked.

"Exactly. Now there is some money in the box above you. Don't ask how I got it. You don't want to know. When I drop you off, count to 100. By the time you finish, I should be far away." He said as he pulled up to a funky looking gas station.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked, eyeing the store.

"No. So go in there and call them. I'll wait here instead and leave when they get close." He said, activating his smoking hot holoform.

"Ok." I said and walked out to the phone booth inside.

I stopped to think of who I was going to call. At the end I decided on Will. Emma's phone wouldn't work inside the base and I didn't know Sam's or Epps phone number.

I put in the change and dialed his phone number. Now is the time I thank Will for making me learn his phone number.

"Hello, this is Will Lennox speaking. Who am I speaking to?" A voice said thru the phone.

"Will! Oh my god! It's so good to hear from you." I responded with excitement.

"Mia!? Is that you? What the hell! How are you calling me! Are you alright?! What hurts?! What's bleeding?!" He yelled.

"I'm fine. Quit being a mother hen." I responded.

"God, Mia. We we're so worried about you. Don't move. Someone's coming to get you." He said.

"Cool. But can they hurry up cus this is some shady gas station." I said.

"Yes, but don't hang up. I feel like I'm dreaming. Is it really you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"You see, we thought we had found you yesterday. It was a decepticon base but you weren't in it. We almost lost hope. The twins went crazy when we found out you were not there. Ironhide and the rest of the autobots had to hold them down until Ratchet was able to sedate them." He responded.

"Oh god, they didn't hurt anyone did they?" I asked.

"Fortunately, no they didn't." He responded.

"Good. Hey Will, who's coming to pick me up?" I asked.

"Bumblebee and Jolt. They were with Sam and Mikaela so they were close. Prowl was with them. They should be there in 5 minutes or less." He responded.

"5 minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are speeding with Prowl who used his vehicle form to speed to you. Be careful. They detect decepticons in your area. The rest of us are on our way. If there is a battle, you need to search for a safe place away from the gas station." He said.

"Ok, well I have to hang up and head to the exit so that I can make a run for it, plus I ran out of change." I said lying to him.

"That fine. Prowl's team should be there any second. Stay safe." He said and hanged up.

I put the phone back in its stand and raced outside.

"Barricade, you need to leave now. The bots will be here any second and they know your here." I tell him.

"That's impossible. I can't detect them." He responded.

"Look, I just talked to my friend and he said they were close. They might have a energon damper or something but you need to leave." I said.

As I finished, my ears caught the sound of police sirens. With one last look, Barricade raced off to the opposite direction, leaving only a trail of dust.

"Well guys, it's time to face the music." I tell Soundwave's cassettes.

I started walking towards them, but instead of walking to the road, I walked to the sandy hills. I made a sign to them, indicating them to follow me. They responded by flashing their high beams. I walked a good distance from the gas station and society and waited. They slowly drove to me and stopped. Mikaela

got out first and raced towards me.

"Thank god your alright." She said, giving me a bear hug.

But before I could say or do anything else, Bumblebee's holoform raced towards us and pulled her away from me. At the same time, Jolt and Prowl transformed and pointed their guns at me.

"WHERE IS MIA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER DECEPTICON PRETENDER!"

Me: oh snap! Will the bots let Mia talk and tell them it's not her but Soundwave's cassettes they direct or will they classify her as a threat and end her life?

Dun. Dub. Duuunnnnnnnnnnn


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Me: Hi, it's me again. I want to thank you all for your awesome reviews. I love hearing from you all. And now for the introduction brought to you by me being in the brig. I don't own any of the transformers only my oc's and I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. And word in advice, never ever try to prank Optimus Prime, especially if your on a sugar rush. Try Ratchet instead. ;)

Chapter 17

All I could do was stare at them. They believed that I was a pretender. How would I tell them about the cassettes without alarming them? How was I going to tell them it was the cassettes they detected? Now Mikaela was standing next to Sam looking at me. I tried to talk but when I opened my mouth to speak, it caused Bumblebee to point his cannons at me. I rose my hand up but I forgot to unclench my fist. This sudden movement didn't go well. What happened next went in slow motion.

As Bumblebee fired his weapon on me, one of the cassettes transformed and pulled me way. The energon blast burned my skin where it brushed it. I screamed because it hit the same spot that Sideways splashed me with energon.

"WHAT THE SLAG IS WRONG WITH YOU AUTOBOTS! WHY WOULD YOU FIRE AT YOUR OWN FRIEND! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT! YOU INJURED HER!" Rumble shouted, as he stood in front of me.

I clenched my teeth in the hopes of stopping any further screams from escaping. The rest of the cassettes transformed , making a circle around me, snarling and growling at the bots. The bots stood there shocked at what Rumble yelled out. Rumble cut my sleeve that was fine and covered the wound.

"Mia?" Mikalea asked as she stepped closer only to step back as Ravage growled at her.

"She's good." I told Ravage thru clenched teeth.

She slowly walked up to me and pulled back the cloth covering the wound, reveling red and a little blue.

My blood and a energon.

"Mia! Its you! Jolt help her!" She shouted.

Jolt slowly made his way toward me. When I looked into his optics I saw guilt and confusion. He began to scan me.

"We have to get her to Ratchet." He told the Prowl and Bumblebee.

"I'll take her." Prowl said.

"Wait! They come to." I said pointing at the cassettes.

"But they're cons?" Sam said.

"They saved my life once... Well twice now. They come or I'm not going anywhere with you. I promise they WILL behave." I said as the cassettes transformed and I put them in my pocket.

I slowly got on the passengers side but before I could do anything else, the door closed, the seat belts clicked in and Prowl speed away with the rest of the bots in tow. It felt like hours of no one saying a word. That was fine by me. I was still shocked that Bumblebee shot at me. He almost killed me if it wasn't for Rumble. I tried to not think about it but the burning coming from my arm was a reminder that I could easily lose my life.

"Mia, I'm apologize for the way we acted." Prowl said.

"Don't worry about it. You did what you thought was right." I said as I watched the landscape out the windows.

Suddenly I felt wosy and sick to the stomach.

"Pull over!" I shouted covering my mouth.

Prowl halted to a stop and let me out. I crouched down and threw up my breakfast. But this was not normal. My throat was on fire and as I inspected what I threw up, I noticed red an blue spots.

"What going on?" I asked myself only to black out.

Mikaela POV

I couldn't believe that we finally found Mia. But it went all wrong. I saw the fear in her eyes when she looked at me. In that moment, I knew it was our Mia but before I could tell the bots, Bumblebee fired his weapon on her. I screamed into my hand. And after that we headed back to the airport. I was worried after Jolt said that Mia needed to go to Ratchet. He wouldn't tell me why. I was about to insist he tell me when Prowl pulled over. Mia flew out and started throwing up. Sam and I got out of our bots and ran to her.

"What's going on?" She asked, then started to fall.

"SAM!" I yelled because he was closer to her.

"I got her." He said as catches her.

He picks her up and puts her back in Prowls passengers seat.

"We must get her back to Ratchet quickly!" Jolt yelled from where he was parked.

"Jolt what's going on with her?!" I asked him.

"I don't know if I'm getting the right reading but I think she might have energon poisoning. If we don't get her to Ratchet quickly, there is a high chance she will die. " He responded.

Me: Hey guys. Sorry if this is a bad/short chapter but I lost the original one and I can't remember how it went. I will make it up to you all in the next chapter. So thank you for the reviews. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**Me: OMG! The new Avengers movie comes out next Friday! (Runs in a circle)**

**Sideswipe: Whats so special about that? You have us.**

**Me: Yeah but we don't have a Chris Evans or a Chris Hemsworth.**

**Sideswipe: So?!**

**Me: Not only are they cute but they're extremely hot!**

**Sideswipe: So what?! I'm hot too!**

**Me: Yeah, keep telling yourself that. **

**Sideswipe: (pouts and walks away, me not knowing that I just became the victim of his next prank.)**

**Me: Anyways, I don't own Transformers and I apologize for any bad grammar/spelling. Byyyyye. **

**Chapter 18 **

**Mia's POV **

**I slowly woke up to someone banging on metal. As my eyes adjusted to the room, I could hear machines beeping around me. When I was able to look around me, I froze. There, sticking in my arms, were my greatest enemy's (right after stairs of course), ...needles.**

**:flashback:**

**"I'm so sorry." The nurse said, as she pulled the needle out my arm.**

**"It's fine." I said, wincing in pain as she put the needle back in for the fifth time.**

**"I'm really so-AAAHHHH!" She yelled as she pulled the needle out again.**

**This time it was different. I looked down to see what she was yelling about. There, in my arm, a little fast stream of blood came gushing out and onto the floor. I, of course being my young seven years old self, fainted before I could scream with her.**

**:End of horrible past, aka flashback:**

**"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, not moving an inch.**

**"WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU IN PAIN?!" Ratchet asked as he came into my line of sight.**

**"NO, WORST! NEEDLES!" I yelled back. **

**His optic twitched as I answered his questions.**

**"Are you telling me, that you are screaming because there are needles in you arms?" He asked calmly.**

**"Yes! They're evil." I answered.**

**"YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A SPARK ATTACK BECAUSE OF NEEDLES!" He shouted furiously.**

**"Now that you put it that way, it does sound ridicules." I said. **

**He stared at me, then I heard metal shifting, which indicates that he was transforming into his alt-mode. I felt something hit me on the head.**

**"OOWW! What-Did you just hit me with a roll of newspaper?!" I asked him as I looked back carefully.**

**"Well yes, I can't hit my stubborn human patients with wrenches, now can I? So I have this." He replied, looking at the roll of newspaper with pride. **

**"Dude, you have problems." I said, earning me another whack in the head. **

**"Ow, ok sorry. When are you going to take them out****?" I asked, hoping he said now.**

**"In a hour or so. I'm still flushing out the energon in your system. Which reminds me, how on Earth did you get your hands on energon?" He asked, as he sat down on the bed next to me.**

**"Well, Sideways was being a fragger and tried to make me drink energon. As he tried to chug the energon down my throat, he splashed it onto my arm. I guess my skin absorbed it and then the twins patched it up. Speaking of twins, were are the cassettes?" I asked him.**

**"They are currently in your room with Emma and Mirage keeping watch over them. She and the cassettes were here all night waiting for you to wake up. The cassettes haven't talked about what happened or how you escaped, they just avert the question. Now come on, you need to get to dinner before you miss it. Then Optimus wants to talk to you, so head to his office once your done." He said, carefully pulling the needles out and putting bandaids on where they use to be.**

**"I thought you said they didn't come out until an hour or so?" I questioned him.**

**"Yes, I did. I only told you that after you insulted my newspaper. In fact I was about to take them out before you woke up. Now you will be experiencing pain on your arms for a day or two from the needles and the shot you took. If the pain gets to hard to bear, come talk to me and I will give you pain killers." He said as he helped me sit.**

**"Thank you and I missed you." I said wrapping him in a hug, wincing in pain as I did so.**

**"Be careful! I don't want I see you back here anytime soon unless your here to visit. And we missed you too." He said carefully hugging back.**

**He transformed and put me on the floor and I walked out the human door. I put my back against the now closed door. So many thought raced in my head. **

**'How will Emma react? How will the twins react? Will they be mad?'**

**I took a deep breath and walked to the cafeteria. As I stood outside the door, the bot door opened and Bumblebee walked out with Sam and Mikaela. He rose his hand up, making me flinch. He made a sad noise and Sam and Mikaela gave me sad looks.**

**"Hello, guys." I said to them. **

**"Your awake." Mikaela said as Bee put them down. **

**"Yep." I said, receiving a hug from them.**

**"That's good. You had us worried." Sam said.**

**"Sorry. I should go get something to eat before Ratchet hunts me down." I said walking to the door.**

**"Ok we will see you later." Mikaela said as Sam and her walked away.**

**"Bee, I'm sorry I did that." I said to him.**

**"It's ok. It's not your fault." He said perfectly.**

**"You got your voice box repaired." I said to him.**

**"I did." He responded.**

**"Well I'll see you later." I said smiling at him.**

**"Good bye." He said as I walked in.**

**The tables were all not all full. Which meant that everyone already ate. I finished walking the damn stairs with me putting my hands on my knees. I almost missed them, almost. I walked to the empty line and grabbed chicken fingers and fries, to my surprise. Then again it was Friday. One of the days the soldiers could eat unhealthy food. I picked up a water bottle and some ketchup bags and sat at an empty table. I looked around to see no familiar faces. I began eating until arms wrapped around me lifting me up.**

**"MIA! It's so good to see you!" Epps yelled as he spun me around. **

**"OW! Watch the arm!" I shouted.**

**He put me down and wrapped me in a hug. He let go and I was able to see his smiling face.**

**"Emma and Will will be here in a few moments. They're finishing training." He said, sitting down.**

**"I thought she was with the cassettes?" I asked.**

**"She was but Mirage offered to watched them so Emma could go train with Will." He responded.**

**"What are you doing here, anyways?" I asked taking a bite of my chicken.**

**"I heard from the soldiers you were here, so I came here to help you 'ketchup' with things... You get it, KETCHUP." He said as he laughed at his own joke **

**"Hahaha, funny." I sarcastically laughed.**

**"Man, your no good with jokes." He said frowning at me.**

**"We-" I was saying but got interrupted by someone yelling my name.**

**"MIA!" Emma said as she jumped on me.**

**"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE TO WATCH THE ARM!" I yelled, hugging her anyways, ignoring the pain.**

**"I missed you so much." She said and broke down.**

**"Hey, don't cry. I'm here, ok." I said hugging her tightly.**

**"I k-know. I-It's just t-that mis-ssed you so m-much." She said crying into my shirt.**

**"Your a strong women. I knew you would wait for me. Now dry does tiers, and lets be happy, ok?" I asked her.**

**"Ok." She responded calmly. **

**After she calmed down, she told me of what had happened after I was taken. From her break down from hearing me being gone, to the time she spent with Will at the training room. I ate while I listened, happy that she didn't grieve when I was not her with her. **

**As she finished, the big doors opened to reveal the terror twins. I froze in my seat. They looked around and spotted me. There optics showed an un-known emotion I never seen on them before.**

**Me: See you next time! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

**Me: Sorry guys it took me sooooo long. But here it is. I hope you enjoy it. The originals were better but I couldn't remember them. I don't own Transformers and I apologize in advance for any bad spelling or grammar.**

**Chapter 19**

**Mia's POV**

**I sat there frozen in my seat as the twins walked towards me. But before they could reach me, I was tackled to the ground by two heavy objects.**

**"MIA! We are so glad your ok!" Rumble said as Frenzy and him hugged me.**

**"We were so worried when you fainted. We didn't know what to think." Frenzy said as they let me sit up.**

**I looked around to see the other cassettes, Ravege and Lazerbeak sitting there looking around. **

**"Well I was worried about you guys too. I didn't know what kind of mischief you two would cause ." I said with a smirk.**

**"Well it was your lucky three days because we decided to wait for you before we started any mischief." Rumble said.**

**"Wait three days?! I was asleep for three days? That's crazy." I said.**

**"I know we were all worried." Emma said as she helped me up.**

**"Three days? It felt like hours. I'm still a little tired." I said rubbing my eyes.**

**"Get your servos off her decepti-scum!" Sunstreaker said as he lifted me up from were I was standing.**

**I looked down at everyone. The cassettes started growling at him. It turned to a staring contest. I knew that this would last forever because we all know that Cybertronians don't need to blink.**

**"Ok, guys...guys?...GUYS?! PUT THE SQUISHY DOWN!" I yelled throwing my arm in a childish manner. **

**"But they're Decepticons!" Sideswipe shouted pointing his blasters at them.**

**"No they are not... Well they were but now they're not. They defected. So don't you dare hurt them." I said.**

**The Lambo twin stared at me with disbelief. **

**"Why are you defending them?" Sideswipe asked me.**

**"Because their MY charges. I promised to protect them and I will no matter what. So put me down NOW." I said looking at them. **

**They looked at me with shock, then Sunstreaker dropped me ruff on the floor and left with his twin trailing behind him.**

**"Well that was awkward." Emma said breaking the silence the twins left behind. **

**"Yeah tell me about it. It became awkward when they walked in. Anyways I got to go see Optimus. Can you take care of the cassettes a little longer?" I asked Emma.**

**"Sure. I got it, go see Optimus." She responded.**

**"Thanks." I said and walked down the stairs and out the room.**

**As I walked thru the hallway, I repeated what happened in my head.**

**'Maybe I was too hard on them. It's Christmas all over again. I'll apologize after I talk to Optimus.' I said to myself.**

**I stopped infront of Optimus's door.**

**"Hello, Mia. I been expecting you." Optimus greeted me and picked me up and took me to his desk.**

**"Sorry it took too long." I apologized.**

**"You have not to worry. You had quite the adventure. Now your back with us, safe and sound. That's all that matters." He responded sitting on his chair.**

**"So was there something you needed to talk to me about?" I asked.**

**"Yes there is. There's the matter of what happened at the Decepticon base. Could you please explain?" He asked.**

**"Ok. Well it turns out some of the Decepticons didn't like what they were doing and they just needed a little push into the right path. I gave them that push... At least I think I did." I said.**

**"Do you trust them?" Optimus asked.**

**It seemed more of like he knew something I didn't. Then again, he is carrying the Matrix of leadership.**

**"I don't know. They seamed like ordinary people er bots. I spent time with both Barricade and Soundwave. Barricade talked to me and took care of me. It seemed like he was worried for me when I had to meet with Megatron. Soundwave cared for me when Barricade couldn't. Even his cassettes cared for me as if i was one of them. And I heard his voice. Not the monotone one he uses when he talks but one that I could tell his emotions. I heard concerned and love when he talked about his cassette. He really cares for them. I owe him and his cassettes so much. That's why I need to protect and take care of them. Not because I need to but because I really want to. Not only that, but I learned to care for them too. They're like the little brothers I never had. Please let them stay." I pleaded.**

**Everything I said came from deep inside me. I really felt this way. I don't know why since they were once the enemy. I guess because they acted more like children then the evil creatures that tried to control humankind. **

**" I understand. We will give them a chance. I will honor you words and give you full custody of the cassettes future here. We also will like to establish communication with Soundwave and the other neutrals. They may be ex Decepticons but they are also Cybertronians and we will lend them a servo. Running from Megatron can and will diminish their energon reserves. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with the new liaison and with Major Lennox about our new guests." Optimus said as he offered me his servo.**

**"Thanks, Optimus. I'll do my best and teach the cassettes to behave." I said as he put me back on the floor.**

**"That's all I ask for and be carful. And remember, if you need to talk to some one, I'll always be here for you." Optimus said with a warm smile.**

**"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." I responded as we parted way.**

**Now for the twins. I didn't know how to apologize to them. I guess I just have to wing it. **

**As I reached the rec-room, were I think they were, I had a bad feeling like I should turn around and come back later. I, of course, didn't listen to that feeling and walked right in. **

**I should have listened because what I saw broke my heart. **

**Me: Sorry if this was a bad chapter but I'm trying my best. See you in the next one. :) **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Me: Hi guys, it's me again. I will like to thank you guys for the awesome reviews. I apologize for any bad grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't own transformers. Speaking of transformers, I'm currently playing hide and seek with the Cassette twins so I'll see you later. Bye. :)

Chapter 20

Emma's POV

I'm currently headed to the rec-room. Mirage took charge of the cassettes for a while. He was taking them to Ratchet for a check up. The reason I'm going to the rec-room is because I left one of Mia's Xbox 360 controllers there when I let Epps borrow it when Skids stepped on all of the controllers except one. That one was quickly claimed by Will, who hadn't relaxed in a while. Me being the good samaritan, told Epps he could borrow one of Mia's but if he broke it, he would buy a custom one since it was her Captain America custom wireless controller.

Anyways when I walked in, I noticed that the couch was occupied. What I saw made my nose crunch up in disgust. There, on the couch, were the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, with one of the women soldiers between them. Sideswipe was using the standard controller while Sunstreaker flirted with the women while she played the game using MIA'S controller.

I watched them in disgust as they flirted with her. I know Mia has feelings for them, even thou she doesn't admit it. I know they have feelings for her. They should be with Mia, not this women. They just got her back and their waisting their time. God I hope Mia doesn't see this.

...

Oh, shit. Me and my big mouth. Just as I said that, Mia walks in thru the other door across the room. She stopped at the door and stared at them. From the corner of my eye, I see that she catches the attention of the ones on the couch. I stand there, not knowing what to do. I flinch when she starts walking towards them. I get ready to run to her aid, knowing she could easily take care of herself. What she did next surprised me.

"Hey, there you are. I just came to apologize to you for scolding you... Woh I didn't see you there. My name is Mia , these idiots charge. Anyways I got to run, tell me if these idiots screw up and I'll have Hide beat them up for you. Bye" Mia said to the women as she walked out the door.

I stood there shocked. I could tell I wasn't the only one. The twins were staring at the door as if it was talking to them. The women stared at them in confusion. I couldn't blame her. She probably didn't know what was going on.

I took the chance and speed walked to the couch, plucked the controller out of her hands and walked back to my room without looking back. I left my room open incase I saw Mia walk into her room. I know she needed her space and wouldn't be happy if someone approached her. Unless she approached someone first so instead of looking for her, I waited for her to come to me. Knowing she would be broken hearted.

Mia's POV

I walked out of the room as quickly as I could without causing a seen. I was surprise I didn't. I felt so mad and betrayed. I thought they felt something for me. I guess it was kind of my fault for not telling them I had feelings for them and for not showing it. Being separated from them for so long, in my case it felt long even though it was only about a week, made me realize my feelings for then. I wanted to go and vent to Emma but it would mean going back the direction I came from and risking seeing them. I could go and see Optimus but he is in a meeting. My options where limited. Until the light bulb on my head turned on. There was Jazz. I didn't know where he was but his office was close.

I walked up to his door and knocked. No one answered. So I knocked a few more times until the door across the hall opened.

"He is currently not available. He just left. Did you need something?" Prowl said as he stood looking down at me from his door.

"Sorry if I disturbed you. I was just looking for someone to vent on." I responded, rubbing the back of my head.

"Vent?" Prowl asked confused.

"It means having someone listens to ones personal problems and give them advice. I wanted to talk to Optimus but he's in a meeting and from the looks of it every other bot is busy." I responded.

"I see. What about you guardians? Or your friend, Emma?" He asked.

"Last time I checked they were in the rec-room flirting with a soldier. And I don't want to head that direction right now. " I said with anger in my voice when I talked about the twins.

Prowl stared at me for a while. His optics dimmed, signaling he was speaking to someone thru his com-link.

"Well it will be a while until Jazz returns but if you like, I will listen to you vent." Prowl said.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to bother you." I asked.

"It's all right. I was just looking at some last reports. I have some time before I have to get back to work." Prowl said as he kneeled down to pick me up.

"Thank you Prowl." I said as we walked in.

He put me on the desk, just like Optimus did and sat down, pushed the data pads aside and gave me his full attention.

"I have turned off my com-link. Only emergency calls can go thru. Any time your ready." He said.

I stared at him. I didn't known if I should tell him. I didn't want to make him glitch. I guess I should tell him what a charge would feel at this point.

"Well you see, ever since I returned I felt something missing. I guess I miss spending time with my guardians. But now, I think they have grown interested in one of the feminine soldiers that now they don't have time for me. I guess I feel like a thorn in their skin, which is a figure of speech for bother." I said.

"Did you fall in love with them?" Prowl asked, which surprised me.

"I think it was more of a crush. But how did you know? I didn't want to tell you straight foward because I was afraid to make you glitch?" I asked confused.

"I grew accustomed to it when Mirage declared that he fell in love with Emma. I did glitch a few times but I think I have gone past that." He informed me.

"Oh. Well what kind of advice would you offer a broken heart?" I asked trying not to burst into tears.

"First thing first. Ah will like to be your new guardian until they get their act straight. And if they don't, you still got me and Prowler. Right Prowler?" Jazz said as he walked into the room.

"My name is Prowl not Prowler and yes I have to agree a new guardian would have to be put for you. They should be with you since you kidnapping. They should be making sure you are ok and in good health. I had Jazz listen in since you first started talking. Is that ok?" Prowl asked looking annoyed at Jazz.

"That's fine with me. I don't know what I would do with out you two. I guess you are compassionate under that mask of seriousness. And I will like to go thru with your opinion. I would make it easy being with someone new and that would listen. I know I have Emma but I don't want to get in between her training and Mirage. I wouldn't want to be hovering. I also know Ratchet wouldn't let me train unless he gives me the ok." I said to them.

"Very well. I will call everyone in for the announcement." Prowl said as he picked up a data pad.

"Do you have to?" I asked, hoping he said no.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's standard protocol. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. Incase something happens, the rest of the Autobots will need to know who to call if they have you under their care." Prowl said typing into the data pad.

"Also its tradition. Last time we did this was when Bumblebee was a youngling and he was getting put under Ironhide's charge since he didn't like the current one he had. So don't worry. I'll be there." Jazz said as he winked with his visor.

"Thanks, Jazz." I thanked him.

"We should get going. Optimus said that both Major Lennox and himself have approved of the new changes and Ratchet is demanding why he's the only one at the hanger. Prime also mentioned about the cassettes stay. That too will have to be announced. " Prowl said as he walked to the door.

Prowl waited for Jazz to pick me up and together we made our way to the hanger.

Once we arrived, all the bots and cassettes were waiting for us except Optimus since he was still in meeting. Jazz set me down next to the cassettes on the cat walk. Emma then showed up running up the stairs.

"What's this about?" She asked me as she took her place next to us.

"It wasn't us." Rumble said raising his arms in defeat.

"Its ok. I know you guys didn't do anything. This is about me." I said as Lazerbeak perched on my shoulder.

"What happened?" Emma asked me with concerned.

"You'll see. Prowl has some announcements." I responded just as Prowl began to speak.

"There are two matters we must discuss today. It's both a protocol and a tradition from what Jazz informs me. First is that we have new resident Cybertronians, the Cassettes. They were once Decepticons but now they seek refuge with us. Optimus has given them a chance and has given them a guardian. She may not be a Cybertronian but she has proven to have both determination and responsibility of a guardian. So Optimus has chosen Mia as their guardian." Prowl said and was going to continue but was interrupted.

"Mia can't take care of those cons! As her guardians, we don't approve of it!" Sideswipe said in anger.

"That is another matter we need to discus. From now on, Mia will be removed as your charge. Jazz will see to her as his charge. That is all." Prowl said and made his way back to his office.

Everyone was confused. Everyone starred in surprise at the twins then at me. The twins started at me in shock. I simply looked away.

"What just happened?!" Emma whispered-yelled at me in confusion.

"I'll tell you back at the room. Jazz, I'll be taking the Cassettes back to my room so they can rest. You are welcome to join us." I said.

"Sure thing. Ah did just finish my shift." Jazz said as he offered us his servo.

Emma and I quickly got on while the Cassettes, except Lazerbeak who was still perched on my shoulders now asleep, got on a little slower not sure if it was safe. I held on to them to reassured them it was safe then we were of.

"Will Mirage be joining us?" I asked Emma.

"No. He has his shift now. I think it was patrol today. After that we'll be going to the training room to train a little. I wish you could come and train with us. It would help you get back into fighting shape but I think Ratchet will get mad and strap you down until you fully heal. You can come watch and give me pointers." Emma asked.

"That's alright. I think I'll stay and rest with the cassettes. From what you've told me, they haven't rested that much and as their guardian I must take care of them or Ratchet will throw his newspaper at me." I joked.

"Oh, yeah, the newspaper. God I wonder who gave his that idea." Emma said as she wondered.

"Here we are." Jazz said as he carefully put us on the floor.

We walked into my room. The Cassettes race to get a spot on the bed and immediately fell into recharge. I smiled at them and carefully set Lazerbeak on the pillow. I quietly made my way out the door and walked across the hallway but not after closing the door.

"So what happened?" Emma asked as I sat next to Jazz's holoform.

"Well..." I said and proceeded to tell her what happened after I left the rec-room.

Me: Yay another chapter finished. I sorry if I'm going a little too fast. See ya guys next time :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Me: Hello everyone! Its me again. And today I bring you a new chapter. Yay! Ok here it is...(gets interrupted)

Unknown person: Hey what a cool place you got here, dudette.

Me: America?! What are you doing here? It was Wheeljack wasn't it.

America: Who? Do you mean that giant robot that's trying to sneak past us, then yes it was him.

Wheeljack: I regret nothing! (Runs away)

America: Ok so I'm going to go explore and find the rest of the allies and axis so bye. See ya later, dudette (winks and walks away)

Me: WAIT! Sorry guys, I got to catch up to him. I don't own Transformers or Hetalia and I apologize in advance for any spelling of grammar mistakes. (Runs after America)

**Chapter 21**

**Mia's POV **

**Things had finally calmed down. After talking to Emma, she left to go train with Mirage. Jazz excused himself since he got a call from Ratchet asking him to take Red Alert's shift. Apparently the cameras needed a little fix up but both Wheeljack and Perceptor where busy. One of the cameras kept blinking on an off. Red Alert being well himself thought that someone, that someone being the decepticons, was hacking the cameras. He sounded the alarms and ran out of the security room yelling 'Decepticon Attack!' Only to trip on Skids and crash onto the wall. Ratchet and the recently arrived, First Aid carried him into Ratchet's lair uhm I mean very nice med-bay to fix. I also found out besides Red Alert, Perceptor and First Aid, the Wreakers and a few other Autobots arrived in my absence. I told Jazz I would say hello to all of them after I rested up. **

**Unfortunately the twins didn't like the new changes. They came pounding on the door, demanding an explanation. I, of course didn't want to open but I didn't have to. They were knocking with so much force that they knocked the door down. Well Sideswipe did with his Cybertronian form, Sunstreaker was standing far away watching. I didn't have time to act when the cassettes woke up and demanded them to leave. I then had to gather them back into the room and asked the twins nicely to leave. **

**Of course they didn't. Well Sunstreaker didn't say or do anything it was mostly his twin. Anyways he was demanding answers now that I was outside my room blocking the door way so the cassettes didn't fly out and start a fight. Luckily for me, Ironhide was walking by with Will. They both asked the twin to leave or go to the brig. Sideswipe gave me the 'Im watching you' sign with his fingers and stormed of. Sunstreaker on the other hand, gave me one of his famous glares and walked away. Will then informed me it would take a while for someone to fix my door so I could ether stay put or go rest somewhere else. I told him I would stay put and took the shower curtains and taped them on the door. They bid me goodbye and went on their way.**

**"I feel like a cowered." I said as I hugged my Bumblebee plushy. **

**"Why do you say that?" Frenzy asked me.**

**"Well first, I can't seem to solve my own problems. I keep getting someone else to do it for me. Second I can't seem to face the twins. I feel like a cowered avoiding them. I know I should talk to them but I'm afraid to. And third... Well I can't think of a third." I said and hid behind my plushy.**

**"Do you guys think I'm a cowered?" I asked them. **

**Ravage gave a low growl, while Lazerbeak chirped at me. **

**"I don't think so." Rumble replied.**

**"I don't thinks so ether. You were just captured by the cons, almost forced to drink energon, which by the way would have killed you. I think you do need someone to talk to that isn't us. We will always be here for you but you need to sprout your wing too." Frenzy said as he got strange looks from his siblings.**

**"Sprout wings? Since when are you a poet?" Rumble asked Frenzy with raises eyebrows. **

**"Excuse me! I'm trying to give an encouraging speech here that you just ruined!" Frenzy said and crossed his arms in anger. **

**"Thanks Frenzy. That really helped." I said and gave him a hug.**

**"Group hug!" Rumble yelled and joined in. **

**Lazerbeak also joined but Ravage just gave us looks and wouldn't come near us. So we picked up our hug and moved it to her instead and made her join. At first she growled but then melted into our hug.**

**"Wow ok. First a shower curtain as a door then a group hug with ex cons?" Someone said from the door. **

**We quickly separated from each other and looked at the new comer. It was Sam.**

**"Oh hey. Is there something you need?" I asked him.**

**"Yeah I came to tell you that... Is that Bumblebee?" He asked as he moved in closer to inspect the plushy on the bed.**

**"Yeah, it was a Christmas gift that I love so don't touch him." I warned him only to receive giggles from the cassette twins.**

**"Ok then. Anyway say I want to make a bet/dare with you. You in?" He asked.**

**"What's it about?" I asked getting interested.**

**"Since it's still morning, I dare you to walk around the base with that plushy all day. And you can't stay in your room." He answered.**

**"What do I get if you lose?" I asked him, now getting really interested in this dare. **

**"You get to spend a day with my guardian and if you loose, I get to ask you for a favor. So are you in?" He asked sticking his hand out to shake my hand.**

**"Deal." I said sealing the deal. **

**I was thinking this would be a good time to mend my bond with Bumblebee since the stuff that happened when they first found me. **

**"Cool. Then on your way you go. Ratchet wants to see you and remember, you can't stay in your room." He said with a cocky smile.**

**"Your fucked." I said to him as I picked my plushy up and gave him a grin. **

**I carried my plushy infront of me and I walked out with Lazerbeak on my shoulder and the rest of the cassettes following me. **

**As I walked to the Med-bay, I revived many stares. Some asked to hold the plushy which I told no and others just kept starting intensely at me. I was surprised to not see any Autobots. **

**I finally made it without yelling at someone to not touch my plushy. When I walked in, Ratchet did a double take when he saw me.**

**"Is that Bumblebee?" He asked.**

**"Yep. He was my first favorite so here he is. Which reminds me, I must take a picture with him and the plushy." I said.**

**"You crazy humans." Ratchet mumbled while I climbed the stairs.**

**"You know, you could have lifted me up to the berth." I said as I got up there.**

**"I know but exercise is good." He said as he proceeded to scan me.**

**"Your evil." I said. **

**"I do try." Was his response.**

**Surprisingly the cassettes where quiet the whole time. **

**" Everything seems to be back to normal but I still want you to take things easy so no training until I say so, understand?" He asked me.**

**"Alright Ratchet." I simply said.**

**"Good now get out of my Med-bay. Something (Jazz) tells me Wheeljack is on his way here." He said as he went to gather his tools. **

**As I walked out, Wheeljack walked in caring his missing servo. The door closed just as I saw Ratchet throw his wrench at him.**

**I chuckled and went on my way. I decided to look for Bumblebee so I when to the Autobot hanger. As we were walking to the hanger, we spotted an Autobot, but it wasn't an Autobot I wanted to speak to now.**

**"What in Primus is that!?" Red Alert asked.**

**"Uhm it's Bumblebee." I responded carefully.**

**"You shrunk Bumblebee!" He yelled in horror. **

**"What! No this is-" I was trying to explain but couldn't.**

**"Give him back you Decepticon!" He shouted as he reached down for the plushy.**

**"Don't touch him!" I yelled And ran under his legs as fast as I could.**

**I kept dodging people while the cassette twins laughed with glee. **

**"Man, this is fun!" Rumble yelled as he ran behind me.**

**Then when we turned the corner, there blocking our way was another Autobot I wasn't ready to speak to.**

**"Out of the way! We're being chased by a crazy bot!" Frenzy shouted a little worried. **

**Sideswipe only tilted his head in confusion. **

**"Mia what-" he was asking but I interrupted him.**

**"No time to talk!" I said as I ran towards him. **

**I could see the doorway to the Autobot hangar just behind him. I dove underneath him and did a barrel roll to safety just as Red Alert came crashing thru the corner. We kept run and once I ran into the hanger, I heard a crash behind me. I stopped to look only to find that Red Alert had crashed right into Sideswipe. Both were on the ground and I stopped to thank Primus for it being Sideswipe and not his twin. Sunstreaker would have surely have blamed me, since it was my fault.**

**"Get back here!" Red Alert yelled standing up which caused us to continue running.**

**We ran up the catwalk to notice that almost everybot was here and also the humans. I spotted Will in the crowd and ran towards him.**

**"Will!" I yelled and hid behind him.**

**"What's going on? Wait is that Bumblebee?" He asked giving me a confused face.**

**"Yeah, it's a plushy. But no time for that, Re-" I was saying when Red Alert literally came crashing thru the door.**

**"She's a Decepticon! She shrunk Bumblebee!" He yelled getting everyone's attention. **

**He pointed at me and everyone looked me. It made me hide behind Will even more.**

**"But I'm right here." Bumblebee said walking in from outside just as Sideswipe also walked in. **

**"But she shrunk you?" Red Alert said in a question.**

**"You didn't let me explain. This is a plushy that looks like Bumblebee. I didn't shrink him." I said stepping from behind Will.**

**"But then why did you run?" He asked.**

**"I don't like it when other people touch him. When you reached down and made a grab for him, I freaked out so i ran since you weren't listening to me." I responded. **

**"Oh, well it seems I made a mistake. Carry on." He said and walked out.**

**"That was fun! Lets do it again!" Rumble said in excitement. **

**Frenzy and I gave him the 'are you crazy!' Look. He simply ignored it and kept giggling. **

**"Well quite the adventure you had." Will said smiling.**

**"Haha funny. At least I got some running out of it." I said.**

**"So why on Earth are you caring that thing." He asked as Bumblebee and Ironhide joined us.**

**"Well I came to take a picture with Bumblebee." I said taking my phone out.**

**"Really?" Bumblebee asked.**

**"Yep. So can I?" I asked him.**

**"Sure!" He responded happily. **

**I gave Will my phone and placed Lazerbeak in his shoulder. He gave me a glance and I patted his other shoulder in reassurance. Bumblebee then put me on his shoulder and Will took the picture. **

**"Thanks Will, your the best." I said taking my phone from him. **

**"I know." He responded with a grin.**

**"Hey where's the security room? I'll like to visit Jazz." I asked him.**

**"I'll take you. I'm headed there to take my shift." An Autobot said as he stepped foward.**

**"Hi, I'm Mia." I greeted.**

**"Hello, my designation is Blaster." He responded as he offered his servo for me to clime on.**

**The cassettes weren't too sure to trust this bot so I told them to transform and I tucked them safely in my hoody. **

**"They seemed very tense."He said as we walked out the hanger and into the hallways. **

**"Well they were cons. I think they're afraid of being judged. I know it's hard for them but I can tell you this. If any bot or humans talks bad about them, I will respond with force." I informed him.**

**"Well your quite the care taker." He said with a chuckle. **

**"Thanks. So how are your cassettes." I asked.**

**"How did you know I had cassettes?" He asked.**

**"No one told you? I'm not from this dimensions. I thought as communication officer you would have known." I said.**

**"Well I did just arrive. Everyone was so focused on finding you to explain to me your situation. I simply went with the flow." He responded.**

**"Oh well yeah your right." I said.**

**"Well we're here." He said and opened the door. **

**Inside there were many monitors. Jazz was in the chair looking at them.**

**"It took yah long enough." He said and turned around. **

**"Well I was chased around you know." I responded.**

**"Yeah, that was quite the entertainment." He said taking me from Blaster.**

**"See yah Blaster." Jazz said as he made for the door.**

**"Thanks Blaster. See you later!" I said as we walked out.**

**"So why are yah still carrying Bumblebee? Ah thought yah were only taking a picture with him?" He asked as we entered the cafeteria.**

**He walked up to an energon dispenser, grabbed a cube and walked to one of the tables were he sat me down. **

**"I made a bet will Sam." I said hugging the plushy like a little kid.**

**"About what." Jazz asked taking a sip of his energon.**

**"He dared me to walk around with this plushy for a whole day. If I win, I get to have Bumblebee to myself for a day and if I loose, I would owe him a favor." I explained to him.**

**"What's your motive?" He asked setting aside his empty cube.**

**"Well I thought it was a perfect time to mend the bond with him. You know, after what happened when they found me outside the gas station. I don't want him to feel guilty. I actually blame myself for not warning Will about the cassettes when I called him. " I said as he again picked me up and walked out of the room.**

**"I guess your right. Little Bee has been down since the whole ordeal happened. I think a little time with yah would help. Now for a little time to relax." He said as we entered the rec-room. **

**After playing some games with both the cassettes and Jazz, and beating Jazz repeatedly, the sun finally set and now it was night time. I waited for Sam to show up.**

**Finally he walked in on Bumblebee's shoulder. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one to show up. The Lambo twins also walking in.**

**"Hi Sam. I've been waiting for you." I said waving at him with my Bumblebee plushy. **

**"You actually did it. Wow now I know who not to mess with." He responded as Bumblebee set him down next to me.**

**"Mess with? Wait what are you planing?" I asked him.**

**"What do you mean what am I planing?" He asked innocently as he avoided my eyes. **

**"I know that look! I have the same one when I - no way! Really! Sam we need to talk. Cassettes lets go." I said and pulled Sam outside the room leaving our guardians in confusion not after asking Jazz and Bumblebee to take care of my favorite plushy.**

**"Sam are you planing a prank!" I whisper-yelled at him as Rumble and Frenzy gasped.**

**"What! How did you know?!" He whisper-yelled back.**

**"I got that same look when I'm planing a prank and I've also seen that look on these twins when they are planing something." I whispered back.**

**"Wait, why are we whispering?" He asked still whispering.**

**"Are you dumb? They can hear us. They've got super hearing. They're probably listening to us now. I just want some time to know what your planing." I whispers back.**

**He looked at me then at the door then back at me. He then inched away from the door. **

**"Wait, you didn't know?" I asked him as we walked away from the door, still whispering. **

**"I actually forgot." He whispered back, rubbing his head.**

**"Your funny." Rumble whispered.**

**"So whats your plan?" I asked him.**

**" Well I'm starting a prank war against the smaller twins. Bumblebee and I were going to ask around to see who would join. Those who opposed us would get pranked and we would attack with those who joined us. So you interested?" He asked me.**

**"Why are you going to war with them?" I asked him trying to get more information. **

**"Well you see when you disappeared after Christmas my mother wanted to spent time with Mikaela, Sarah, Emma and you. She said something about having a girls night out in one of your rooms. No other civilian except me would know since I returned from dropping my family off. So when they told here no, she asked to speak with you or Emma then they said no again. I tried to talk her out of the idea but that only made it worse. So she demanded to be brought to base and since there wasn't anything they could do, she was brought on base. Lennox informed everyone not to spill the beans. Everything was going great when Mudflap and Skids then showed up and told her that you were kidnaped. Not only that but that I was hiding the truth for her. She then proceeded to scold Will and I for not telling her. Then she threatened to beat Optimus with her bat if we didn't get you back. It took both the General and my dad to calm her down and off the island. So now I want to get back at them for that." he said.**

**"That is a good reason but I don't know. Let us think about it and I'll tell you tomorrow. Ok?" I said to him as we made our way back to the rec-room. **

**Not knowing what would be waiting for us back in that room.**

**Me: I'm really sorry if the story is going too fast. I hope you liked it. See you in the next chapter :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**Me: So sorry these chapters are taking so long to update but college is taking so much of my time and I have major writers block right now. So please be patient with me. I'm trying my best. Anyways, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own transformers and I apologize in advance for any bad grammar or spelling. **

**Chapter 22**

**Mia's POV **

**As Sam, the cassettes and I neared the door to the rec-room, we were stopped by the sound of shouting. It was coming from inside the door. Sam and I looked at each other before we both ran to the door with the cassettes running after us.**

**When the door opened, it reveled the Lambo twins at one side of the room with weapons drawn and Jazz and Bumblebee at the other side, also weapons drawn pointing at each other.**

**"What in Primus is going on in here?! Is in it a bit late to be fighting? Jazz what's going on?" I asked him getting the attention away from each others. **

**"Mia! Thank Primus your here. It's this twin terrors! They want to harm Bee jr." He said and handing me my plushy.**

**"We don't want to harm the toy. We just want to eradicate it." Sunstreaker said in disgust.**

**"How is that any better! You stay about from Bumblebee jr. or else. Lets go guys we got stuff to do. Bye Sam, Bumblebee see you tomorrow." I said as we walked out the door and back to my room. **

**Thankfully someone had fixed my door. **

**"So what were yah and Sammy talking about? Rumble seems excided about somthin. " Jazz asked now in his holoform.**

**"Ok so what I'm about to tell you is a secret... or at least it will be until someone realizes what's going on." I tell him. **

**"Ok" He responded siting on the bed next to me.**

**" It seems that Sam and Bumblebee are going to start a prank war against Skids and Mudflap for telling Judy what was going on when I was captured. He asked me to join his team. I don't know if we should. What you think?" I asked him.**

**"I think we should do it!" Rumble yelled.**

**"She was asking Jazz, idiot." Frenzy responded bursting his bubble of hope. **

**"I think we should join. It would be fun for yah to let loose a bit." Jazz responded.**

**"I think your right. Besides from the looks of it Rumble is itching for a prank. Who knows how long he and his twin can last without pulling a prank. Also I wasn't called the queen of pranks in college when I attended for nothing." I said giving Rumble a wink.**

**"Thanks Mia!" He said as he hugged me.**

**"Ok well lets go get dinner shall we." I said as we left the room.**

**We met up with Emma, who just had finished her training and was also heading to the cafeteria with Mirage. **

**"So how was training?" I asked her, holding Lazerbeak in my arms. **

**Jazz and Mirage started a conversation behind us and the cassette twins talked about plans while Ravage hanged back not wanting to be part of their skim.**

**"Well it was little hard. Mirage is teaching me the Cybertionian weak points. It's a bit hard but I'm not giving up. I wish you could train with us." Emma said.**

**"I wish but Ratchet wont let me until he thinks I'm recovered. Maybe once I'm ok then I'll train. I actually have a good training plan that everyone can enjoy. " I responded.**

**"Really? What is it?" She asked.**

**"It's a secret. I first want it to be approved by both Will and Optimus. Then I'll tell you." I said as we entered the room.**

**The room was surprisingly full with humans but not many Bots. Mirage, Skids and Mudflap where the only ones there. The first thing I noticed that Sam was there and he was staring intently at both Mudflap and Skids, who were innocently looking away.**

**"Sam, what's going on?" I asked him.**

**Sam turned around and ran up to me.**

**"They pranked Bee! The pranks were suppose to start tomorrow. That was the agreement!" Sam whispered in my ear.**

**"What! That's cheating! Now everyone will know something is going on." I whispered back.**

**"What are we talking about?" Emma said as she quietly joined us. **

**Sam and I both jumped back in surprise.**

**"I'll tell you later. Alright?" I told her.**

**"Fine." She responded with a pouty face as she walked back to Mirage.**

**"Sam, we're in." I whispered to him.**

**"Really?! Awesome!" He whispered as he lead me to the line to get our food. **

**I waved at Emma to join us and together we got our lunch. Skids and Mudflap looked at me and smirked then they giggled out the door. I was a little confused and a little worried. I wasn't the only one because Sam also looked a little worried.**

**"So Mia, when do you want to spend your day with Bee?" Sam asked me then picking his food.**

**"When is he free?" I asked him.**

**"I have no idea. I'll ask him and then I'll come tell you after lunch." He said as he when over to find a seat for us.**

**"Cool. So are you busy after lunch?" I asked turning to Emma.**

**"Nope. I'm free the rest of the day today. Why?" She asked a little suspicious.**

**"I have something to tell you but somewhere more private." I said to her.**

**But before she could ask any more questions, Sunstreaker came raging into the cafeteria. He looked so mad that it made me uneasy. He looked around, then when he spotted the cassettes twins, he advance towards them with blades out and ready to kill.**

**"HEY! What's wrong?" I shouted as I dropped my tray on a random table and stood defensively in front of the twins. **

**"WHAT'S WRONG!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! DOES LITTLE CRETINS RUINED MY PAINT SUPPLY THEN USED IT TO WRITE THEIR NAMES ON MY WALL!" He shouted as he stopped a few feet in front of me.**

**"They have been with me all day. There was no way it was them." I said.**

**"Then you were in it too!" He shouted.**

**"What?! Why would I do that?" I questioned him. **

**"You know why!" He yelled.**

**"THAT'S NOT MY CUP OF TEA! HECK I DON'T EVEN LIKE TEA! ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD MESS WITH YOUR PAINTS!... MUDFLAP! SKIDS!" I yelled, remembering that they were acting suspiciously.**

**I looked at Sam. He understood what I was getting at. But how did they know I joined Sam?**

**Sunstreaker took another step towards us and we all took one step back. Luckily Mirage stood in his way as I rallied the Cassettes away from the rail. **

**"Move it! You don't want to get in my way!" Sunstreaker told Mirage as he continued to glare at us. **

**"I suggest that you back off and calm down." Mirage said.**

**The cafeteria turned quiet. I looked around to see that Mirage was the only Autobot in the room. The rest of my fellow humans didn't know what to do. **

**Suddenly, Mirage took his blades out and stood at a defensive position. I wonders why but when I went back to look at Sunstreaker, I instantly knew why. **

**His optics where the color red. **

**Me: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm kind of stuck at this moment but I have a idea on where this story will go. So it will be some time before I upload again. Thank you guys for reading! And sorry if this chapter is short. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**Me: I am sooooo sorry that have not updated. I have been busy this past few months and I lost my inspiration for the story. I had half of the chapter done and couldn't remember what road I wanted it to take. But now my inspiration has come back and I'm ready to continue the story. Thank you all for being patient with me. And if you have any suggestions for me, feel free to leave me a comment or inbox me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**I do not own Transformers only my oc's. I apologize in advance for any bad spelling or grammar.**

**Chapter 23 **

**Mia's POV**

**His optics where the color red. **

**I froze. Sunstreaker looked at the twins with so much hate. In an instant he swiped at the twins. I immediately tackled them to the ground, barely missing the sharp sword. Then everything went to hell.**

**Mirage tackled Sunstreaker to the ground, earning him a snarl. The other humans dispersed from the scene, not knowing what do. **

**"We need to get out of here!" I yelled at our group, which consisted of the Cassettes, Sam, Emma and I. **

**We raced down the stairs and to the door. As we made it to the door, Mirage was thrown to the other side of the room. **

**"MIRAGE!" Emma yelled and turned back. **

**"You can't go back there!" Sam said pointing at Sunstreaker, who was getting up.**

**"His not after me, he's after the twins. Get them somewhere safe!" Emma said before I could talk, and ran to Mirage's side.**

**"Come on!" I yelled and we went out the room. **

**We ran for a while and reached the hanger. It was empty. Only a few personnel were there.**

**"Where's everyone?!" Sam asked one of the them.**

**"Their out on a mission. What's going on?" He asked Sam as he look around at the commotion.**

**"Is there any Autobot on base?" I asked looking behind me making sure that Sunstreaker was not behind us.**

**"Sunstreaker, Mudflap, Skids and First Aid are the only ones on base. Sideswipe is on patrol and Red Alert is in the security room refusing to come out. But what's going on? One of the soldiers came in here and told us to get to the bunker but we can't leave. We are the tech team for the mission almost everyone is one." He responded. **

**"Uh well one of the bots went a little crazy. But it would be nice if you call back Sideswipe for assistance." Sam asked.**

**"I've tried but he must be in the jungle part of the island since I can't reach him." He responded. **

**"Where's First Aid?" I asked him.**

**"He should be in the med bay." He responded.**

**"Ok thanks! Lets go!" I shouted to the Cassettes and Sam as I headed to the other door that lead directly to the medbay. **

**"Where are we going?" Sam asked as he caught up to me.**

**"We need to get to First Aid. He is our only chance right now." I responded, looking back to make sure the Cassettes were behind me.**

**"But what can he do? He's a medic in training." Sam said.**

**"That's the point, Sam. He should know of a way to knock him out or something." I said as we headed to the med bay.**

**We ran into the med bay to see First Aid scrambling around.**

**"First Aid! We need your help." I said to him while we ran up the stairs.**

**"Mia! Just in time. I have this tranquilizer but Red Alert is refusing to tell me Sunstreakers location, saying that I could be infected into becoming decepticon too." He said showing us the giant syringe, which gave me goosebumps.**

**"Well you won't have to wait any longer. He was just behind us." Sam informed him.**

**"Well he was behind us but I think we lost him somewhere outside the cafeteria." Rumble said.**

**First Aid went to the door and looked outside, then came back.**

**"No the hallway is clear. We must lure him to me somehow." He said.**

**"We could lure him to the cafeteria. Mirage should be in there so you can check on him while we go look for Sunstreaker." Frenzy said.**

**"Good plan but how will we be faster than Sunstreaker? He can turn into a car, remember?" Sam said.**

**"We don't have to be faster than him, we just need to out maneuver him into the cafeteria since he's probably not thinking straight." Frenzy said.**

**"But how will that happen? He's faster than us." Sam said.**

**"I got an idea." I said, making everyone look at me.**

**"Which is?" Sam asked me.**

**"We're taking a jeep." I said.**

**"What!?" Sam yelled confused.**

**"Yeah, the twins and I will take a jeep. Sunstreaker is probably stalking my room. We will get a jeep from the hanger and draw him out. Sam, you and First Aid get to the cafeteria. You still got the bluetooth Wheeljack made you?" I asked him.**

**"Yeah." He answered.**

**"Good, so do I. I'll contact you when we find him. First Aid and Mirage must be ready for our arrival. Alright, any questions?" I asked.**

**"How come I'm not going with you?" Sam asked me.**

**"I don't want you to get hurt. Plus I need you to take care of Lazerbeak and Ravage for me. Can you do that?" I asked.**

**He looked at the other cassettes and back at me. **

**"Alright, ok I'll do it. Will you be ok?" He asked. **

**"Yeah, we will be ok. See you later!" I yelled as the Cassette twins and I made our way to the hanger to pick a jeep.**

**"Hey! I need a jeep." I asked the same guy from earlier.**

**"Why?" He asked looking away from he monitor. **

**" I need it to lure the bot into the cafeteria where an ambush is waiting for him. It's the only chance we have to help him." I responded.**

**"Fine. Just be careful. Wheeljack made a few modifications on them." He responded, tossing me his keys.**

**"Thanks!" I yelled as us made our way to the jeeps.**

**I pressed the button to unlock the car, which helped us find it, and turned the engine on.**

**"I hope this work." Frenzy said as he put on a set belt.**

**"You and me both, buddy." I said and got ready to hit the gas.**

**'I hope I don't get us killed.' I thought as I took a glance at the twins. **

**I hope I don't break the promise I made with Soundwave today.**

**Me: Thanks for reading. Sorry if its short. See you in the next one. :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Me: Hi, Guys! Sorry it took so long but here it is, chapter 24. I don't know when I will update but hopefully it's soon. So Thanks for reading and happy reading!

I do not own Transformers only my oc's. I apologize in advance for any bad spelling or grammar

Chapter 24

Mia's POV

Great. Our plan wasn't going as planned. When we reached my room, there was a giant hole in the wall. But something was not right. In the middle of the hallway, right outside the huge hole, my Bumblebee plushy was innocently laying there.

"Something is not right." I said as we stared a it from a safe distance.

"You drive by it and I'll grab it as we pass." Rumble said as he unclipped his seat belt.

" Good idea. I'll hold onto you." Frenzy replied.

Once everyone was in position, I floored it. But just as Rumble reached my plushy, a huge roar was heard and Sunstreaker came out of the hole right after us.

"ITS SUNZILLA!" Rumble shouted as he held on the both my plushy and Frenzy.

"GO FASTER!" Frenzy shouted.

I turned at the first corner and kept going. Behind us, there was a crash.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I yelled.

"Sunstreaker crashed into the wall but he's still coming!" Frenzy said as he looked behind us.

We entered the hanger and everyone looked at us.

"Take cover!" Rumble yelled at them just as Sunstreaker came crashing in.

Immediately, they all got on the ground. I was able to cross the hanger before a jeep came flying and crashed down next to us. I lost control for a few second before I gained control and headed to the cafeteria.

" Sam! We're on our way!" I yelled into my Bluetooth.

"Yeah, I figured from the sound of crashing rapidly approaching us!" He responded.

"He's gaining on us!" Frenzy shouted.

"There's the door!" Rumble shouted.

I was able to make it inside to see what happened next.

First Aid or Mirage must have called the other set of twins for help because The minute Sunstreaker walked in, he was almost tackled by Mudflap. Almost because the minute Mudflap when for his legs, Sunstreaker kicked him like a soccer ball into the wall. Immediately after that, Mirage and Skids fell from the celling and pined him down. First Aid jumped out from behind one of the giant tables and was able to give him the tranquilizer. Sunstreaker trashed around and snarled for a few minutes before he was out like a light.

"Well that was eventful." Sam said breaking the silence.

"His in stasis for now." First Aid said as he scanned Sunsteaker.

"About time too." Emma said as she came down the stairs with Sam.

"Mirage, help me get him to the Medbay. Once there I can strap him down on a berth and scan him to see what's wrong. Skids, help Mudflap into the Medbay so I can check him over too." First Aid said as he lifted Sunstreaker from one side.

Mirage picked up Sunstreaker from the other side and they were of with Mudflap and Skids in tow.

"Wait... If Sunsteaker went a lot loco... Does that mean Sideswipe will too?" Sam asked.

"Well it could be possible since they are spark twins." Rumble answered.

All went quite until a roar of an engine was heard. We turned to look at the door as the roar came loser.

Finally the door opened to reveal a Red Lamborghini.

Me: Sorry if it was short. See you next time! :)


End file.
